Harry Potter and the New Student
by Fyrius
Summary: Harry and the Digidestined have worked tirelessly to protect Hogwarts. Now they enter their sixth and most dangerous year as Voldermort now is fully exposed, it is up to the group to keep not one but two groups at bay. Can they do it even with strange omens hovering around them? The long awaited book six in the Harry Potter and the Digidestined series promises to be a ride.
1. Introduction

Approximately six years ago, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his sister Hikari "Kari" Kamiya were meeting the rest of their team of children chosen to save the world. Though they had done so; Tai, Kari, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro "Izzi" Izumi, Takeru "TK" Takaishi, and Joe Kido had gone through a huge ordeal, eventually defeating the terrible digimon Apocylamon. Meanwhile, many years into the future, Yolei Inoue was meeting her team. However, only three other members made it; Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji. Like Tai's team, they too had fought a slew of digimon, the worst being MaloMyotismon.

In another dimension, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Suzie Wong, Ryo Akiyama, Rika Nonaka, Jeri Kato, Ai Issuree, Mako Issuree, Kenta Kitigawa, and Kazu Shiba were meeting to return to the Digital World and see their partners.

Another world saw Takuya Kanbara meeting with his friends and teammates; Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, Junpei "JP" Shimiyama, Koji Minamoto, and Koichi Kimura in the train station where they had started and ended their own adventure.

In yet another world; Thomas H. Nostein, Homer Yushima, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Kristy Damon, Spencer Damon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirikawa, and Keenan Crier were standing in front of the building that had served as their headquarters. In their Digital Plane, their leader, Marcus Damon sat in front of a large tree and thought about the people he had left behind.

In the next instant, all five teams along with a boy known as Willis Brenan were brought to one of the Digital Worlds where they met each other and were tasked with protecting another world and another Digital World. Most of the kids were given the task of masquerading as students at a school of magic while they protected the weak spot nearby from harmful Digimon. No sooner had they been sent than the group began to encounter enemies. However, they tried to keep their presence as Digidestined a secret until one boy changed all that.

The boy, Harry Potter was the subject of much press for being the only one to survive the Killing Curse of the evil Dark Lord, Voldermort. One night, he learned of the Digidestined and was changed. At the end of the change, Harry died only to be reborn a being of fire. Eventually, several other students and even a teacher became teammates of the Digidestined. Under Harry's command, this coalition secretly protected the school from five shadow figures known simply as "Shadows." Subgroups were created but even so, the world at large knew nothing of their mission until this very year.

Shortly after Harry, his team, Dumbledore's Army, and his cousin Dudley fought Voldermort at the Ministry of Magic, a shaky peace descended. It was summer and many thought only about summer sports. For those who were students in the school however, there were other things to worry about, such as homework.


	2. Homework

**A.N. I know it's been a while. For that, I want to apologize. I have not published in a while but I can assure you this is not because I haven't been writing. In all actuality, I currently have 26,263 words spanning 66 pages (more pages than my largest book, the first one) written. At points, I'd write maybe a sentence or two or even other fanfics. At last, I decided to publish some of it. Many of you probably wonder if Hermione will find out and I want to say that she will. I also introduce a new Slytherin who will serve as second in command of the coalition while Hermione serves as leader. The last chapter was written today to give an overview of the series and so with that out of the way, I bring you back to sometime in September, shortly after I published the last chapter and was appalled at the quality of it. I realized it was unfair and so I have not been rushing. What comes after is the direct result.**

Sara Tozer leaned back on her chair and picked up her dog, Sadie. She was exhausted from doing homework these past few weeks but she knew she needed to get it done quickly. It didn't help that for the first time, her headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, had given the whole school homework. Luckily for her, this was her final assignment. She stared at the piece of parchment she had been handed

**Write 20 inches describing who you are, who you want to be, and goals in your life. Use as many real life examples as you wish. If need be, you may go over this length. This assignment is worth 50 points for each class you are enrolled in.**

"Well Sadie, might as well get this over with." She said to the pup. Sara quickly dipped her quill into a bottle of fire ink that her friend, sixth year student Harry Potter had given her and began to reflect back on the previous year.

Almost a year ago, Sara had received a letter from the most prestigious school of magic in Britain, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had quickly learned how to cast spells, brew potions, identify plants, and even how to draw star charts. This was made difficult by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge had been sent by the governing body for magical people, the Ministry of Magic, to oversee the school. She had quickly become a nuisance, prompting rebellions among the students. Sara, a kind hearted individual had stayed away from the infighting when it wasn't affecting students too greatly, only stepping in to try to defuse a situation. That all changed in November when a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time had forced the spirit of a then fifth year Gryffindor, newly deceased Koichi Kimura into her mind. She had quickly learned that Koichi and his friends had not been born magical, instead gaining their powers through work with digital monsters from another world called Digimon. While the two were joined together, Sara had gained the power to change into two of these Digimon, Lowemon and JagerLowemon.

Sara quickly fit in with these "digidestined," aiding them whenever possible. Her time with Koichi gave her a boldness that she had not noticed before, leading to her start several rebellions. Sara had learned that some of her friends weren't even fully human, including the famous "Boy Who Lived," Harry Potter. Like all magical children, Sara had heard the story about how Harry had somehow withstood the killing curse performed by the evil Lord Voldermort, instead turning it back on the evil wizard. She knew that the one year old had then been raised by Muggles, non-magical folk and even stories about his parents. When she met Harry, she had been shocked to learn that the boy had actually died twice and was not a boy at all but a being that was half wolf and half fire.

Sara eyeballed her assignment and then lifted her quill to the paper. She had to be careful with what she wrote so she quickly scribbled her goal first. **"My main goal in life is to survive."**

Kazu Shiba looked up from his special homework assignment and yawned. At last, the eighteen year old had come up with a plausible set of goals involving becoming a rune breaker for Gringotts. It had taken him forever to figure it out since he was actually a Digidestined from Japan. Every year for five years so far, he and his team, the Digimon Tamers had crossed over to the Digital World and through there to another Digital World in an alternate universe. Along with four other teams, a group known as the Changed, a group known as the Trekkers, and a group known as the Valkyrie, his team was tasked with protecting a school of magic, Hogwarts from Digimon. They had all been put on the case none too soon for when he had entered the school as a second year, they had to fend off Digimon attacks and stop a kidnapping. Of course, that had been five years ago. Now he was a seventh year, entering his last year. Finished with his assignments, Kazu went to go play the Digimon Card Game with his friend Kenta.

Yamato Ishida, known as Matt strummed his guitar distractedly. It had been a long road to this point in time and Matt was glad he had taken it. Seven years ago, Matt had been at a summer camp when he had stumbled into a digital world and wound up saving it. A year later, he had been tasked with defending Hogwarts. He glanced at his special homework assignment, reading bits and pieces to himself:

**"Even though I am entering the seventh year, I still am unsure of what I want to do. My main passion is music but I don't want to do that for a living. I've always found it to be a hobby of mine, something to do in my spare time."**

JP Shibiyumi woke up and stretched. He remembered six years ago when he and his team had defeated Lucemon but sometimes he thought that it would have been better to have him to deal with. All this deception and deceit was just too different for him to handle. First there had been Randalf, the shadow who had kidnapped children. Then, the limb controller, Bruce. After that came the Rotter, Kaskana. In his fourth year, Aodhan the shadow of flame came close to taking Henry Wong's life. And then there was last year. Last year they had been up against Shihai, the shadow that could control the mind. That was when Koji and Takuya and some others had discovered these strange soul swords known as Zanpakto. And now Takuya was saying something about Voldermort, the evil wizard who tried to kill Harry was on the move.

JP just wasn't a subtle person. Before he met Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and the twins Koji and Koichi, JP had tried to win friends over using chocolate and magic tricks. In the months after the incident, JP had made a few friends but those friendships were like glass, shattering when JP seemed to vanish. The 18 year old walked to his desk, munching on some chocolate. Over the years, he had stayed the large boy he had been before this had happened but he was beginning to get some muscle from running up eight or more flights of stairs every day at school.

Koushiro "Izzi" Izumi finished writing a letter. Unlike the rest of his team, Izzi had kept in touch with the other teams over the summer. The students who had left were some of his favorites to talk to. Miki had mentioned that she had almost finished a book she was working on and her sewing was so good that her employer, robe-maker Madam Malkins had been able to take vacations without fear. Thomas had cured his sister's illness and was now a full-fledged Healer at St. Mungo's. He had even been granted permission to let his sister go into work with him. Homer had finally been roped into work and was working with Arthur in the Muggle studies department. Spencer had started a gym for people of Ottery St. Catchpole and it was attended by nonmagic and magic folk alike, including most of the Weasleys. Megumi was now Madame Rosmerta's right hand and was a great barroom fighter. She saw her former commander, Richard Sampson daily. And finally, Marcus was teaching magical kids the basics of controlling undeveloped power.

**A.N. A chapter without Harry? SHOCKER! Harry enters the story next but now we have the original background.**


	3. Harry and Dudley

Harry Potter skimmed the Daily Prophet. It was obvious that Voldermort was up to his old tricks. With a sigh, Harry fingered his red, orange, and yellow fur.

"What's Voldermort done this time Harry?"

Harry turned and saw his cousin Dudley walk in. Dudley had once been so large that he was fatter than he was tall. That had changed when Dudley had been chased from his school in London across England and Scotland to Hogwarts. There he had come across the Triwizard Tournament, the fight against Aodhan, and a rift in time. The rift in time had changed him in many ways. Now on a diet of fruit, bark, and very little meat as well as a strict meditation and fighting regime, Dudley had quickly lost sleep and weight. Much of the height he had lost with his obesity had come back and Dudley was now a full six feet. Muscles rippled against his now broad shoulders and he carried a sword like it was second nature. Even his eyes had changed, shedding the look of a bully and changing into those of a hardened man who was still kind. After that time, Dudley had decided to keep his hair long, growing it to pony-tail length.

Without a word, Harry passed over the Prophet and stretched. He turned to an assignment that he had been working on for some time, a "who are you and who do you want to be" type thing. As it was for Dumbledore, Harry was being slow so he could keep the amount of scorch marks to a minimum. Harry had finally stopped growing, leveling off at nine feet fully. As he was not in his illusionary human form, he stood at the full height with fiery wolf fur that moved with or without a wind. The fur on his head cascaded down to near his ankles; wolf paws that rose near a foot off the ground. Claws glistened from all of his "fingers and toes" with a savage curve. A shoulder strap ran down across his body containing a katana with a metallic hilt, his Zanpakto Galon Tân, fire heart.

"You see the article on page 5?"

"No." Dudley flipped through and got to page 5:

**At risk muggle to attend Hogwarts**

**After multiple attempts on his life, Dudley Dursley, cousin to the Chosen One has been accepted, if he so should choose, to Hogwarts School. The 16 year old was forced to the school two years prior by a strange masked man. After coming out of a coma, Dudley took place in multiple school events from the Yule Ball to being a "hostage" in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Three months ago, Dudley was instrumental in the saving of multiple people in a battle against Voldermort and his Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. As such, there has been talk of granting him an Order of Merlin for his bravery. Due to these circumstances, it was determined that the boy would be safer outside of muggle schooling. More details to follow as they appear.**

Dudley looked up from the paper, mouth open. "Is this real?"

"No clue, almost gave me a heart attack."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if-" Dudley broke off and gasped for an owl was now rapping on the window.

Harry yawned, opened the window, and removed the letter from the barn owl's leg. When he saw the name on the letter, he dropped it in shock. Luckily, he was able to catch it before it hit the floor:

Mr. Dudley Dursley

Middle Sized Bedroom

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry slit the letter carefully with a nail and then read out loud;

"Dear Mr. Dursley,

After careful consideration, we have decided to accept you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are a nonmagical student, you will only be attending classes that do not involve wand work. Term begins on September 1st and will go on until late June. Enclosed is a list of school supplies. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

It's signed by McGonagall and even has her scent so it's real."

"No. Way." Dudley choked out, "Anything else?"

"You will need to purchase

3 standard school uniform, that's standard.

1 winter cloak, standard again

1 set glass or crystal phials those are for Potions.

1 copper cauldron once again, potions.

1 set dragonhide or similar work gloves Herbology requirement

1 set collapsible bronze telescopes looks like you'll be taking Astronomy

Books

1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi that's for potions and Herbology

A History of Magic That's for History of Magic.

A Guide to Muggles and their Habits I dunno what that one's for but I'd say Muggle Studies

The Monster Book of Monsters Care of Magical Creatures

The Spellman's Syllaby, that's for Ancient Runes

A Beginner's Guide to Number Theory that's for Arithmancy.

Students may bring an Owl a Cat or a Toad.

All belongings must be labeled with name tags."

The boys looked at each other and then Harry spoke up, "There's a ticket for the Express and this looks identical to my school lists, it's authentic."

"Mum, dad, you aren't going to believe this!" Vernon looked up as he saw his son running downstairs with a sheet of parchment. The man gulped and then ordered his son to calm down. In response, Dudley shoved the sheet of paper in Vernon's face.

"Petunia?"

"Yes dear?"

"I-it seems that Dudley has been accepted… there."

"Where?"

Vernon passed the letter and then repeated himself, "There."

Dudley and Vernon were stunned when Petunia screamed and tackled her son, "I am so proud of you Diddykins, you get to be a wizard!"

Harry came down in human form, "Aunt Petunia, can you quiet down a little? I'm working on my homework."

"BOY!"

"No Vernon, it's alright. Harry, will you help Dudley get ready?"

"No. But I will help him get school supplies."

"Pardon?"

"You forgot that he's spent a large amount of time there already. He knows a lot about magic, even more than you do. You haven't lived in a magical community like he has."

Vernon glared but Harry just fingered Galon Tân.

"Hey Harry, can Aramusha and I fight you?"

Harry grinned, "Galon Tân and I will take you on."

Vernon and Petunia gasped in shock as the boys pulled out their katana and daito with swift and well-practiced motions. Dudley held his easily so it rested on his shoulder while Harry's was in his hand, out and down. The boys walked outside and the two adults gasped at the mock battle going on. Neither boy had had any swordsmanship training but both were moving as though they had been born wielding a sword. The two circled, darted, leapt, thrust, parried, it was an unbelievable sight until they heard the doorbell ringing. Harry and Dudley bowed to each other and then sheathed their swords, running off to answer the door.

When they arrived, the boys found the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore was a tall man of seven feet with a long white beard only matched by his hair. He looked at the boys and nodded to both of them, "Hello Harry. How are you Dudley?"

"I am alright but what is wrong with you?" Harry spoke up.

"Pardon me Harry?"

"I can smell that something is wrong."

"It is but it is not anything you need to concern yourself with. I need your help Harry."

"Yes?"

"I need your help convincing someone to teach."

Harry looked at Dudley and then looked back. "On one condition. Dudley comes too."

Dumbledore looked shocked and opened his mouth to say that Dudley had to get permission when Petunia walked in and gasped. "A-a-are you?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore-"

Petunia jumped over and grabbed his hand, "This is the greatest moment of my life. I always wanted to go to Hogwarts but I never got a letter and now I'm meeting you, the headmaster. You taught my sister, Lily."

"She was excellent at potions."

"If Dudley wants to go he can go. I'd go if I could."

"I am sorry ma'am but I don't know if I can Apparate with three."

"Go on then."

Dumbledore grabbed the arms of both boys and suddenly they were elsewhere.


	4. Persuasion

Dudley and Harry's hands went to their swords, it was dark out and both felt something watching them. Harry gave a low threatening growl as he sniffed the air. Before Dumbledore could calm the boys down they had their swords in their hands and were poised for attack.

"Get back sir." Dudley said, pushing the professor back.

"What is going on?"

The boys ignored him and called out their release commands. Both swords were known as Zanpakto or Soul Cutters. Each Zanpakto was a manifestation of the wielder's spirit with a different look, spirit, attack, and release command.

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!" Harry's katana blade melted, the molten metal dripping down the hilt. Where it ran, a blade made of fire appeared, changing it to a double bladed sword.

"Take your stance, Aramusha!" Dudley's daito grew longer and grew a rapier hilt. The boys stood back to back, Harry dropping his false human form. Harry had the ability to mask himself as a 6 foot boy with long black hair which he used outside of school or home.

"Boys?"

A man in a robe ran out and froze. Quick as a flash, Harry split his sword in two and used them to burn the man. When he did, he saw the man was part wolf. Harry signaled Dudley to stand down and sheathed his sword, changing it back to a single bladed katana.

The two circled, each wolf beast trying to find an opening. While the man had a savage stance, Harry's was more of a confident grace. At last, the man darted forward, claws out. Harry turned on his back foot and grabbed the other's collar as he blew past. With a jerk, Harry sent the man to the ground, face up. "Who are you stranger?"

"Me? I am Fenrir Greyback and you?"

"Harry Potter."

"You? Harry Potter is no werewolf."

"You're right, I am not a werewolf. Werewolves are human during the day. I have had this appearance for four and a half years. Even before that, I haven't been human for almost six years now."

Fenrir got up but Harry was ready for him, raking his claw down Fenrir's face. Nearby, Dumbledore had his mouth open in shock, Fenrir Greyback was known for his savage fighting but he was being beaten by a sixteen year old boy. Even stranger, Harry was claiming he wasn't even human. Finally, with a kick to the shin, Harry sent Fenrir away to lick his wounds. Harry let out a howl and then shifted to his human form. In response, Dudley sheathed his sword, changing it back to a simple daito. The two turned and walked back to Dumbledore.

"What in the name of Merlin's…?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, nothing much. So where is this person we have to con?" Harry asked.

The group arrived to find… nothing. Before Dumbledore could enter, Harry poked his head up and started sniffing. Dudley, recognizing the expression on his cousin's face held his had to block the older wizard. Harry continued sniffing around, gravitating to a hideous old chair. In a flash, Galon Tân was pointed at the chair.

"Change before this blade goes through your throat."

In response, the chair changed into a large man. Before anyone could speak, a voice came from behind them, "Sorry I'm late Harry."

"Kari?"

"Don't forget me."

"Ken?" Harry whirled around, sword still trained on the man, "Takato? Takuya? Marcus? Kristy?"

As each name was called, the person in question nodded.

"So who is your successor going to be? Keenan or Kristy?"

"Kristy of course. Who do you think I would pick Harry?"

"Excuse me but when you say Harry do you mean Harry Potter?" The chair man asked.

The Digidestined shared a look as Harry answered, "In the flame. And this is my cousin Dudley Dursley, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Ken Ichijoiji, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, Marcus Damon, and his sister Kristy Damon."

"Well Harry, you want me to teach?"

"Honestly sir, I don't care. I am here only as a favor but no matter who teaches things will not change."

"Wait one moment, do you mean the muggle who was offered a place at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I am."

"But."

"But I believe that we are done here. If you are that opposed to teaching us then at least you will be safe. But you shouldn't teach us because we are famous, do what you love." Harry said. With that, the group walked out without a second glance, leaving Dumbledore and "Horace" behind.


	5. Diagon Alley: Explanations

"How much farther is it boy?" Vernon asked.

Harry turned around and surveyed his aunt, uncle, and cousin. "We're almost there." Today, Harry was in his human form, leading the group to Diagon Alley.

"I don't understand," Petunia said, "I thought you said you weren't going to help Di-Dudley."

"I'm not. I said I would help him get his school supplies though." Harry said. He then glimpsed a sign, "Oh, here we are."

"The Leaky Cauldron." Vernon read out loud, "Boy I will not allow Dudley in a pub!"

"Then I guess he won't be getting his school supplies. Tom doesn't serve alcohol to anyone under 17, wizarding adult age. What's more, our destination is in the back of the pub. It's like King's Cross Station, a gateway to my world." Harry opened the door and ushered the three in.

"Ah, Harry how are you? Your friend Takuya is here already. Would you like a pint? Rosmerta and Megumi sent some Butterbeer over." The old bartender said from behind the counter.

"Can't Tom, I'm taking Dudley to get school supplies. I know it's a little early but I figured it would be easier to do it when there aren't too many people around."

"Too right. Miki is on duty today as Madame Malkins is vacationing across the pond."

"Miki works here? Oh, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Can you set up a tab for me? My uncle needs a pick me up from all this walking. I'll pay it when we get done."

"Oh, no need."

"I insist."

"Aright. There's a table free over there Mr. Potter."

"Dursley."

"Oh yes, I apologize."

While Vernon got settled, Harry led Dudley and Petunia out back to a brick wall with a trash can next to it. Harry began muttering, "Third brick from the left." He summoned his wand and then tapped a brick. As it wiggled, the rest of the wall turned into an archway. Dudley and Petunia gasped at the bustling street before them. Harry, grinning pulled them by their shirts toward the white building housing the wizard bank, Gringotts. When they got there, the two were shocked at the creatures manning the bank. Harry on the other hand walked up to one of the counters.

"May I help you?" The goblin manning it asked.

"I, Mr. Harry Potter would like to withdraw money from my account for myself and my cousin Dudley Dursley."

"And do you have your key?"

Harry held up the key and the goblin examined it.

"All seems to be in order; Grindlebrook will take you to your vault."

When Harry, Dudley, and Petunia arrived at the vault, Harry turned to the goblin, "Sir, could you give us some privacy?"

"I shall return in half an hour."

Harry waited until the goblin's footsteps were gone before he spoke. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley I think it is time to reveal the truth to you both. Each one of you knows a part of it but I believe it is time to reveal it all.

"Before I was born, a prophecy was made. The prophecy in its entirety is as follows

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'

Now this meant a few things, for one, the child had to be a boy. Two, the child had to be born at the end of July on the year it was made, 1980. Three, the boy had to have been born to parents who had defied Lord Voldermort three times, and survived. Now, there were two boys who fit the description, me and Neville Longbottom. However, I was chosen by Voldermort when he tried to kill me. The reason I did not die was because your sister gave her life for me, giving me protection. With my parents dead, Albus Dumbledore asked the groundkeeper, Rubeus Hagrid to bring me to you. The reason was so that I would be protected by my relatives and so I would grow up ignorant of the magical community. However, I was still a wizard. As such, I had powers to do strange things. However, I had a power most did not, a power given to me by Voldermort himself, the power to talk to snakes." Harry looked at both people standing there in front of him. Petunia nodded with understanding at some parts while Dudley recognized others.

"Now I was unaware of the magical community but they knew about me. So when Hagrid took me to get my supplies I was shocked about the reactions I got. When I went to Hogwarts, I met a boy from a family of poor wizards, Ron Weasley. A month, almost two after, Ron and I saved a bossy girl from a mountain troll and I got another friend, Hermione Granger. Now this is where things get interesting." Harry paused and got together three bags of gold before continuing, "On the twelfth of November, I heard an alarm go off in my dorm. After that finished I heard another… and another and so on. I got out of bed, following the kids who they belonged to as they went to the common room and at that moment my life changed." Harry threw two of the gold bags to Petunia and to Dudley.

"I hid as I heard the students, some first years like me all the way to a third year. They were discussing what they called a Digimon attack. I watched as two of these kids turned into strange monsters while a few others summoned some and made them evolve. Those that stayed behind went to bed. All of them except one. This student, Takuya Kanbara went to the highest tower in the school and changed into a dragon-dinosaur mix. I was curious about what was going on so I leapt on his back right as he took off." Harry broke off as he heard footsteps.

"Do you need more time sir?"

"No thank you Grindlebrook." Harry said to the goblin. With that, the group walked out and rode up to the light. The group was unable to talk about the story while Dudley got his wand or when he got his other school supplies. Finally, Harry led the two to a building that he had shied away from, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Miki?"

"Harry?" Tall black haired Miki appeared and looked at Harry, "What are you doing here? You don't need a robe."

"No but Dudley needs a standard set."

"What do you mean?"

"He has been accepted into Hogwarts."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you had a place for us to talk in private."

"Of course but let me fit Dudley and I'm assuming this must be Ms. Dursley?"

"Yes, this is Aunt Petunia. Oh, have you heard anything about the sixth shadow?"

"No. Maybe we'll find out when we do our summer trip in a week."

"So true."

"Oh, here your robes are done. Now come this way." Miki led the group upstairs and Harry continued the tale

"So I leapt on the strange creature's back and we set off. When we got to the battlefield a group of students and creatures were fighting an orange monkey called Etemon. Now, Etemon should have gone down quick but for some reason this wasn't the case. The creature I was on, BurningGreymon fired a shot at the monkey but it failed. Then, from out of nowhere, a blast hit him. Somehow, the spirit of BurningGreymon tried to keep Takuya from reappearing as it had noticed me. So he shoved Takuya to the back of his mind. Unfortunately, this joined our minds into one and we woke up in our melded mind. While in this state, I learned about Takuya's past and he mine. A few weeks went by and then there was another attack. Takuya had been the dominate personality at the time but then I wound up pushing through. I showed willingness to accept my own death to save my friends and one of Takuya's spirits, Agunimon tried to merge with me. However, he realized that that would kill Takuya so he gave me some of his flame. It became apparent that I didn't need to merge with Agunimon and so I fought as him. That battle separated our minds and we were able to start things as two beings. Of course, there were some changes. My time with Takuya meant that I could talk to him, share memories, and see where he was at with little to no concentration. Also, the flame that Agunimon had given me had begun to burn away at my body, changing it to one of fire. The change came so slowly that I didn't notice for weeks. Finally, I discovered a plot to take over the school and used my new powers to spirit away a group of the students." Harry paused, his mind elsewhere.

"Shortly after I took the last ones over, I died. Takuya tried to take my pain away but he collapsed as well. I awoke underground and rose up from a sheet of ice, above the earth and stood, a boy of fire. On my face was a pair of goggles that I knew had belonged to Takuya. Coursing through my body was a flame of humanity and the bestial. In my hand, I felt my wand. Suddenly, I was drawn to Takuya and then I separated from him in a strange digital world. There I met a man named Gennai and a smokeball called Mokomon. We left and ran back to Hogwarts only to fight and win against the Digimon who were attacking the school. Less than a month later, I went with the Digidestined, those who were destined to partner a Digimon and then we fought against a mad Digimon known as DarkTyrannomon. He was chasing a boy in Slytherin house, a rival of mine named Draco Malfoy. I stood in the way of the Digimon and was flung into Takuya who had been standing behind me. We merged together somehow and then took down the monster. However, he changed to a beast and attacked Draco, Joe Kido, and Hikari Kamiya. I stood in his way and took him on without fear. I was able to ride him without being injured and he took me to a pool where I changed into a being named Hakuya the rider. With Joe, Kari, and Draco we took on a stranger who had been kidnapping students and won, freeing them."

"So then what?" Petunia asked.

"Well, with Ron, Hermione, and Takuya I tried to solve the mystery of an item that had been stolen the day I bought my school supplies, the Philosopher's Stone. At last, Ron, Hermione, and I descended a trapdoor and I took on Voldermort, stuck to the back of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel. Of course, that was only my first year. My second, my friends and I had to deal with students being petrified with me being blamed. Also, a stranger was trying to take over Hermione. To get help, some of us agreed to take what are known as the Trials of Lord's Mountain. We passed and were restored to life with powers of visions and animals. We took down the being, Bruce, saved Hermione, and got to the bottom of the petrified students. My third year we had to stop the being or shadow of the earth Kaskana. Taichi Kamiya accomplished this at the cost of his life. I rescued my godfather, Sirius Black, and a creature that had wrongly been convicted of harming a student unprovoked. Also, myself and several others were changed on the same day we lost one of our own, the first to fall and stay down, Davis Motomoya. I gained the ability to speak any language, control people with my body, and the ability to cloak my true form in an illusion. Also, Takuya and a boy known as Keenan were captured. My fourth year, I warned Dudley about something I saw. However, after I left the Valkyrie and I as the first altered group was known as had to save some muggles or nonmagical folk at the event I went to. When we got to school, I learned about a tournament. On the day the tournament drawings were made, Takuya and Keenan were returned to us and Takuya and I were forced to compete in the tournament. After I completed the first task of the tournament, I heard Dudley and dragged him to our nurse. He was in a coma for a month and when he came out of it, he took part in a magical dance and was a "hostage" in the second task. A rift in time sucked Dudley and us Valkyrie into the past where we learned many skills. One of us took on the fire shadow, Aodhan and then Takuya, Viktor Krum from another magic school, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, and myself watched Voldermort's rebirth. Takuya and I used our new skills to save everyone and then I had to fight our Defense teacher who had been masquerading as another. Last year, we had to deal with an over controlling Defense teacher, a mind controlling shadow, and a fight against Voldermort. Dudley became a player in the last battle and we also gained the power of these soul swords or Zanpakto." Harry took a breath and then finished, "I know part of this wasn't described well but that's my story. Now I must go to school and face a sixth shadow, protect the Digital World, stop Voldermort, and protect the school."

Petunia stared at Harry and then spoke up, "I had no idea but now that I know, I'm coming with."

"Alright."

"HARRY!" Miki yelled.

"We have no choice. We can't do this in secret and you know it."

"I can see Dudley but her? We don't even know her."

"You're right, we don't know her but I do."

"Hmmm… Well I don't understand why we'd bring another adult into the mix but…"

Homer Yushimaka sat at his new coffee table, contentedly filling out forms. He enjoyed the rapport at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and loved every bit of it. His daydreaming was shattered when he heard someone knocking at the door. The short man got up and pulled back a panel on the door, "Digivice?"

Harry grinned and stuck his arm out, showing his D-link. From behind him, Dudley unsheathed Aramusha and showed Homer the blade. Homer opened the door and his eyes widened in shock as Harry and Dudley arrived, escorting a woman.

"This is my mum, Petunia Dursley. Mum, this is Homer Yushimaki." Dudley said, sheathing his blade.

"Harry! Dudley!" Homer yelled. He then paused, "Everyone's out back, at your grave."

Harry led the way to the backyard. The crowd of people grew silent and drew away from the stone sitting in the middle of the lawn. On it was the inscription

**Harry James Potter**

**1980-1991**

**In your shadow we must walk**

**Though you are now gone**

**We shall protect all that you cherish**

Dudley stared while Petunia screamed. Harry ignored both and called for a shovel. Without a word, Spencer Damon handed the wolf being the shovel kept nearby at all times and Harry dug up the grave. When he finished, he sat down with his now lupine legs supporting his body. "There it is."

Dudley and Petunia stared. A boy that both recognized as Harry Potter lay in a strange position on the ground. His face was outward, showing all his closed eyes and scar. In a pocket of his robe, an earpiece belonging to a pair of glasses was visible.

"Why does it look all bent up?" Dudley asked.

Takuya coughed and pushed forward, "B-because I was pissed that he refused to be burnt so I dug the grave and just threw him in there. I-I'm sorry."

Petunia looked at the wolf-boy sitting in front of the grave and then at the body in the grave and back. "Why are there two Harrys?"

"Because that one is my flesh and this one is everything else. I'm made of burnt metal, burnt bone marrow, and flame. Those are the only ingredients to this body. My bones are so small that they are hard to find since they were formed from the fusing of burnt bone and bone marrow." Without another word, Harry filled in the grave and stood up.

"Alright. Matt, you'll lead team 1 until the Valkyrie have been restored. Take them into Zhuqaomon's territory. Ken, you'll go to Azulongmon's territory. Takato, Baihumon's. Koji, you'll lead team four. Take them to the moon and make sure nothing is going on there. Kristy, go toward Trial Mountain and see if you can get the Sovereign down. Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Sara, wait here and you will go with the Valkyire.

**A.N. Long chapter I know. Now for those of you who actually follow the books, I am working out something to do with Hermione that just isn't coming out right. However, since I waited so long to write in between this book and last, I'll put some of my later writing here…**

Hermione and Fell led the group into Hogsmeade, wondering where the rest of the Digidestined Homer had mentioned were at. Tired, the group stopped at The Three Broomsticks to see a large banner, food, and good music. The tables had been moved to the side to be replaced by a table that had chairs for the full group, including Malfoy to sit comfortably with a symbol at each seat. Even more amazing was the fact that both Sampson and Megumi were already there, Sampson sitting at a place marked with a coiled ferret and Megumi by a line drawing of a chess pawn.

Hermione sank down in a chair in front of a picture of an otter. With that, the rest of the group sat down and they ate. Just a few days ago, Hermione was just a schoolgirl but now she was the leader of a group she knew little about. Hermione rubbed her eyes and stared at the group; Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Fell, Miki, Megumi, Luna, Yoshi, Spencer, Sampson, Homer, Thomas, Rolina, Marcus. Each expected her to lead this group, to rescue a large amount of people and all she could do was stare. Finally she spoke up. "Why me? You could have anyone here so why did you pick me?"

**A.N. Ok, this is during Christmas. Hermione is having issues with leading as she is the acting head of the Digidestined and is having a hard time coping with it. Another thing I wanted to add is the music I listen to has helped shape this book. Some (But not all) of the music I listen to: The MI theme, Two Worlds by Phil Collins, A World for us All, and A World Without Danger. I know some people do not like country music so my first music post does not contain those selections but all these are ones I listen to. Now that's enough of me chatting. Feel free to review. Also, I noticed some people are skipping chapters. Only the first chapter can be skipped. If you don't skip it however, you can skip the second. No other chapter can be skipped. **

** I hope my writing inspires you,**

** Fyrius**


	6. Digital foreshadowing

**A.N. I've written so much but I keep forgetting to post. Well I got bored and was like, Hey maybe I should post? So now you guys get some more of my crud:**

After coming up from the Pool of the Beast, Harry and the Valkyrie reemerged. (**A.N. Yes, I made up a Valkyrie transformation scene, no I didn't take long to do it, yes you may complain, no you may not bitch and moan.**) Each person now had a D-link on their arm. In unison, they put their fists out. Harry had D-link hand up with his index and middle fingers together like a ninja sign, Takuya had his D-link hand in a claw, Kari's was in a formation similar to talons, Joe had no special hand sign, Draco used two fingers to make a pair of fangs, and Ron had what looked like the V for victory sign.

"Force through the ages! Valkyrie unite!" The group yelled, turning their hands to expose the D-links and lowering the hand. The other hand touched the D-link and then drew away, altering the group. Takuya changed into a lion-dragon with armor; Harry mounted him and changed to have armor and an additional sword. The other four grew wings in their hair color and changed into bird people with armor.

"Hakuya!" The being once known as Harry yelled in the combined voice of Harry and Takuya.

"Raven!" Joe cried.

"Eagle!" Kari shouted.

"Hawk!" called Draco.

"Raptor!" Ron shrieked.

Petunia, Sara, and Dudley were stunned at the warriors they saw before them. Voices changed and everyone except the bestial Takuya stood at 9 feet. However, their worries were calmed when Hakuya waved at them, "Come on; Hawk, take Aunt Petunia, Raven you get Sara, and Eagle you get Dudley." One by one, Raptor picked up each person and put them on their partner's back. With that, the Valkyrie took to the skies, the Beast sprouting scaly dragon wings to do so.

"So where are we going?" Dudley asked.

"North to Ebowamon's frozen land and…" Hakuya gulped and Dudley saw a flicker of sadness, "And the place where Davis Motomoya died."

"I never met Davis."

"H-he was a great guy who loved to oversleep. He was a great Digidestined and a good friend to both of us."

"Hakuya, my lord we are here." Hawk said.

Together, the group landed and shifted into their original forms. Harry ordered everyone to stand back as his temperature began to rise. Finally, the ice began to melt but when he got far, everyone gasped, Davis' body was gone.

"He has been taken by the shadow of the center."

Harry turned and drew his sword, "Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I am Ebowamon. I am not caged as my shadow is not paying much attention to me, only to my land. It is he who changed this whole place to a snowy wasteland. Perhaps I will once again see my brethren while I look upon the glacial lakes and high mountains. When that day comes, digital fish shall return and the shining light will come down upon us. Until then it is a barren wasteland."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"It was said that my land was the most beautiful of them all."

The Southern Realm

Matt gasped at the changes to this place. Three years ago, he had come here to an empty wasteland desert. Now, a range of mountains dotted the landscape. Patches of grassy terrain broke up the desert and the sun was less strong. He stopped and Tai turned to him, "Shocking isn't it?"

"Well yes it is."

"Well we saved this area so it'd be different. Aodhan isn't ravaging this land anymore."

The East

Marcus shielded his sister and friends from being blown away. For the first time ever, Kristy was glad that her brother was part bear. Of course, she was no different. In her third year, Kristy had been changed. Now she could encompass and control a person by touching them. A tradeoff was her ability to understand any language, even that of animals. Kristy remembered roughly seven years ago when she became Digidestined. An egg had appeared as part of her brother's work at the mysterious DATS and had then hatched into a Purumon. She had quickly bonded with the creature and when it had changed to a pink bird called Biyomon, she firmly tried to stop him from being taken away. However, he was quickly killed and lost his memory. Now Kristy could stand by him as his true partner and for that she was grateful to the strange man called Gennai.

The West

"Look at this place, it's like totally different!" Kazu yelled. Bruised and battered grassland had been transformed into a rainforest. Digimon raced around the trees, some even stopping to look at the Tamers. "I mean, it's a forest now!"

The North

"Something's coming." Harry said, stopping the conversation. Quickly, Harry, Takuya, Dudley, and Sara fingered their swords. Harry, Kari, and Joe held up their D-links and called their Digimon out.

"Candlemon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Realize!"

"Let's take this to the ultimate guys!" Harry yelled.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewoman!"

"Gomamon."

"Candlemon."

"Warp Digivolve to…"

"Zudamon!"

"Flaremon!"

Suddenly, a creepy man-digimon appeared.

"Oh no, it's Apocalymon!" Kari shrieked. At this, the sword weilders drew their blades.

Dudley pulled his sword out and grabbed it with two hands, getting into a fighting stance, "Take your stance, Aramusha!"

Harry held his sword blade up and ran his hand down it, "Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

Sara held her bokken in one hand and spun it, "Fly, Garedig Galon!"

Takuya held his sword up and brought it down, "Blow through the raging heavens, Kūki no honō!"

Harry's blade caught fire and burned, the molten metal dripping and forming a double bladed weapon. Sara's bokken lengthened and changed to a Jo staff. Dudley's daito grew longer and gained a rapier's hilt. Takuya's blade melted altogether, leaving just the hilt. Kari and Joe stood by their Digimon while Ron, Draco, and Petunia worried and wished they could do something.

"I won't stand by here and watch Harry fight!" Ron ran toward the battle, his fists balled in a classic brawler style. Draco, thinking something similar shuffle stepped, his hand in a classic blade-on-blade Aikido style. Petunia stood by for just a second and then, when Apocalymon turned his attention to Dudley, jumped in front of him, arms raised. In a flash, a kunai knife appeared in Petunia's hands and she stabbed the evil looking monster with it. Draco gained a broadsword while Ron got a simple short sword

-My name is Chūjitsuna ryōken.- A voice called to Ron.

-Nice to meet you. Ready to fight?-

-I am your loyal servant.-

"Stand by your master, Chūjitsuna ryōken!" Ron's short sword grew longer, becoming a hand-and-a-half with a blade the shape of a canine tooth.

The group charged, swords bared and it became a one sided clash. Not knowing how to use a kunai knife, Petunia resorted to punching, using the blade to puncture holes. Ron slashed with a vengeance, severing anything that got near. Draco knew what he was doing and it showed the broadsword cutting with a deadly accuracy. Quickly, the Digimon had changed into an egg and vanished and the group sheathed their weapons and Digimon returned to default forms.

Sara's knees buckled and she fell to the snow in tears. Her mind went back to her fight against Lee Jordan and she was sad that she had now killed and worst of all, it was enjoyable. A soft touch caused her to look up into the brown eyes of Kari.

"Don't cry. You had no choice."

"But I killed him."

Kari reached out a hand and Sara took it. "Apocalymon almost killed us. If you hadn't drawn your sword it would be you in the snow. Sometimes, you have to fight in order to see peace."

"How would you understand?"

"I was once a sweet little kid who gave herself up to help save hundreds of families from having their children killed off. I learned that day that my action almost killed the world. If my friends hadn't saved me none of them would be here. You need to fight because of your kind heart, not in spite of it."

Sara looked deep into Kari's eyes and saw the pain and sadness in them. She then fingered Garedig Galon. "I won't fight for vengeance; I'll fight for Hogwarts and for the world."

** A.N. As an apology, I will be posting some more chapters today. Just as a heads up, we are finally getting into the school year. Now I am pretty sure I made it clear I do not have Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince so I had more freedom with this book. I do want to point a few things out though. Sara Tozer is a combo of two people who I admire greatly. Sara, if you are reading this then thank you! Lavender Brown does show up but she is not the person in the movie and has no love interest in Ron. Hermione finally gets mixed up in this. Digidestined will be redefined. Oh and one more thing, the world of Bleach will be mentioned. And did I mention you are all getting a heap of new Zanpakto and worlds? No? Well here we go. **

** Another thing, the premise of this story comes from another story which got me into fanfiction, The Ultimate Gathering of the Digidestined. Pardon my language but what I've read so far is a damn good story. I know I don't demand reviews but I would like people to tell me if this makes any sense because I swear it shouldn't. Well, that's enough for this chapter!**


	7. The return to Hogwarts

**A.N. I really hope this chapter makes you smile because this makes me do so. On a side note, Hermione didn't realize that Dudley was well… Dudley until later on the train. Now then, read on!**

"We're going to be late Dudley!" Harry yelled, angry at his cousin for "forgetting something."

"I know I know but I forgot my robe!" Dudley came roaring down the stairs, holding the robe Harry had commissioned for him two years ago. Harry grinned and together the boys slid in the back of the car. With a grunt, Vernon revved it up and the boys were off to Kings Cross Station.

"Alright, so what you do is go to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and then walk into it. Most like to run into it but it's not really there. You can sit anywhere except the first two compartments, those are for Prefects like Hermione."

"Why aren't you a Prefect?"

"Dumbledore probably didn't want me to be burdened with it. Ron tried to turn in his badge but I don't know if he was allowed to."

"Boys we're here!" Petunia yelled. Vernon grunted and told his son to be careful while Petunia and the boys got out and ran to the station. They quickly found the wall and slid through, revealing a gleaming scarlet steam engine.

"Harry!" A bushy brown haired girl ran up and gave Harry a hug.

"Hi Hermione." Harry and Dudley chorused. Introductions were quickly made and Hermione escorted Dudley on board.

A conductor yelled "Take 'er away!" and Petunia screamed at Harry to get on the train.

"No need, I'll run." As Harry said this, Ron, Suzie, Kari, Ken, Izzi, Takuya, Koichi, Draco, and Joe gathered around Harry.

"Hey, you guys want me to go slow until you get your stride?" The engineer yelled.

"By the time you get this bucket of bolts moving, we'll already be a few miles ahead!" Suzie's voice rang out.

"Oho is that a challenge?"

Takuya cracked his knuckles, "You bet!"

"First one to the edge of the last farm then?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey Jimmy, call our mark!"

The man who made sure no Muggles noticed came up with a flag. He raised it and made sure everyone was ready. "Ready? Go!" The flag fell and the train started, the runners quickly gaining a lead on the vehicle.

The Hogwarts Express

Dudley took a seat as the train started. He couldn't believe that he was going to the school as a student! The best time of his life had been the half term he had spent at the school and he was amazed that he was actually going there as a student. This time he wouldn't be lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room hearing about classes, he would experience them himself!

"Hey Dudley, mind if I sit here?" Sara came in and asked.

"Oh, sure come on in."

"So, are you excited?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Dudley Dursley, what are you doing here?"

Dudley turned and saw Hermione Granger. With a grin he told her, "I'm a student."

"You have to be at least 15!"

"Yup."

"Wait are you?"

Dudley held up the letter and Hermione quickly read it. "This is impossible. So where's Harry and Ron?"

"Outside. We should be seeing them soon."

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Before Dudley could respond, he heard a familiar voice and flung open the compartment door. "Hey Matt! How are you TK!?"

The two boys turned. Eighteen year old Matt grinned, "Oh hi Dudley, Kari told me what happened to you guys."

Sixteen year old TK smiled at Dudley and swung past him to an empty seat, "So are you excited to start?"

"Well of course and I'm fine Matt, we finished him off in no time though mum got in the way. I almost gutted her with Aramusha."

"Well you have a Daito, mine's a throwing blade."

"Yeah but I like Aramusha, he's so amazing."

"I know. I don't know what I would do without Getsuro."

**Attention passengers, Hogwarts will be doing a security check upon arrival. Please leave all luggage to be examined and only bring your wand with you, thank you.**

Ignoring Sara and Hermione, Dudley quickly flung his robe on, reveling in the feel of having it. TK opened a window and Harry, Ron, and Takuya slipped in. "Thanks TK." Harry said. Dudley threw a robe at Takuya from the wolf boy's bag and Harry shifted to his real appearance, changing his flames to show a Hogwarts robe. Ron had already changed before he left and when the train stopped, the group walked out, joking around. Hermione was upset as it seemed like the rest of the group knew what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Dursley, Mr. Ishida, Mr. Kanbara, and Ms. Tozer, did you not hear the message about allowed items?"

The said students hid their grins as they unsheathed their weapons. Before anything could be done, Professor McGonagall came up to the group.

"What is the problem Severus?"

"These students are clearly, what is that?"

"What this?" Minerva quickly unsheathed her tsuba'd bokken and showed it to Snape.

"Yes, that."

"Oh, this is Neko o chōyaku."

"Excuse me?"

Harry spoke up, "It means Leaping Cat."

"It is a muggle weapon."

"Not really."

"Pardon?"

"Mine is called Galon Tân which means fireheart. Koji's is Getsurō or Moon Wolf. Takuya's is Howling wind (**A.N. I lost the excel document I made with the names and translations and Google Translate won't show me the English Translation so I'm going with this until I figure out what the English phrase was I was using.**) Sara's means Kind Heart and Dudley's is Fierce Warrior. They are our Zanpakto or soul cutters."

"Just the same."

"They are here for our protection and yours."

"But."

"They can't hurt people, they hurt souls."

"Well…"

"Hello Professor." Draco walked forward and Snape noticed a blade at his waist. "Oh fine. So what is yours called?"

"I haven't been able to communicate with mine. Ron's means loyal hound though."

Hogwarts Great Hall

"Dursley, Dudley." McGonagall said, reading from the parchment list.

"Dursley? Did she say Dursley?"

"Isn't that the last name of Potter's relatives?"

"Yeah, I heard he stabbed McGonagall to get her to allow the boy in the school."

The whispers died when Dudley separated himself from the line of first year students. Many recognized him from two years ago as the boy who had hung out with Harry Potter but there was a difference. Those who didn't recognize him froze at the sight of the sword hanging from his belt. Dudley quickly put on the sorting hat and waited for it to place him.

_You were not a very nice boy who never thought for others but now you seem to have a different goal in mind. I think I should put you in_

"Gryffindor!"

Dudley handed the hat to the next boy and sat down next to Harry, muttering something about talking hats. When the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood up.

"This is now a time of fear for our people. To help protect those that are in danger, with the permission of the Ministry of Magic, we have taken in a Muggle boy, Dudley Dursley. Dudley has already proven himself to be brave in the face of danger and according to Minister Scriminger, he was responsible for taking down a Blast End Skrewt without assistance. As you were all new here at one time, please give him the utmost courtesy and keep the questions to a minimum. Thank you."

"Yes Sensei." Dudley said. His white Gi showed off his muscles as he stood straight, waiting for the moment. With a flash, his teacher came at him and grabbed his arm. Dudley spun on his heel and flung the man to the floor. Quickly, his teacher was back up and Dudley was forced to block a punch.


	8. Windlust: SOmething is rotten

Sixth Year Boy's Dormitories, Gryffindor Tower

Dudley woke up to a pillow hitting his face. "What's the big idea!?"

"Class. Don't you have Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Oh, yeah. What do you have Harry?"

"Potions."

"I still can't believe that you forgot to get a coursebook."

"Tell me about it. Well at least you don't have to deal with Snape."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I'm off."

Dudley ran outside, clinging to his Monster Book of Monsters. When he got to Hagrid's hut, he noticed the students had tied their books shut. Before he could say anything, Hagrid came outside. "Right, this lesson we're going to talk about one of the most boring creatures, flubberworms. First off, why don't you get your books out and turn to page twelve?"

Dudley pulled out his book and the rest of the students were shocked to see his book was unbound. Dudley quickly ran his finger down the book and it opened up without complaint.

"Hey how'd you get that open?" a Gryffindor third year asked.

"Just stroke it. It's part beast. My cousin taught me how to do it a long time ago."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, he's a sixth year. He used to take this class but now he's specializing in being an Auror so he had to drop it in order to keep Arithmancy."

"Who is your cousin?"

"Oh, Harry's my cousin."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter."

The boys fell silent when Hagrid asked the students to tell him the classification of a flubberworm. Dudley quickly raised his hand. "Yes Dudley?"

"Class X since they are extremely easy to care for and do not injure people."

"Correct. And what is their diet?"

"Lettuce and other-" Dudley froze as a strong gust of wind came by and knocked over a table. "GET INSIDE!" Dudley then grabbed Aramusha and turned to face the strong wind.

"What is wrong Dudley?"

"Something's coming."

"What kind of something?"

A vortex of wind materialized in front of the class. Dudley quickly got in front of Hagrid and awakened his Zanpakto, "Take your stance, Aramusha!" Hagrid gasped as the blade changed and the boy jumped at the strange vortex that now had a face. "Who are you!?" Dudley yelled.

"I am Windlust."

"Well Windlust, I'm here to protect both worlds and you will not destroy either so run back to your master and just give up."

"And if I don't?"

"Well if you don't you'll have the rest of us to deal with."

"Fly, Garedig Galon!"

Dudley tilted his head toward the approaching Sara. From behind her, Ai was quickly typing something on her D-arc while Mako kept an eye on her.

"Hurry up sis, we need Beelzemon."

"There're too many people, we need the Zanpakto users!"

"I don't care, I'll fight!" in his hands, a gladius appeared. The boy quickly joined the two fighters and the three fought the now human-like wind. Before they could gain an advantage, the wind turned into a fiery vortex.

"Harry!"

"Woops, didn't think that'd happen. Well then, time for plan B." Harry drew his sword and Hagrid noticed a large group doing the same.

"Meow, Neko o chōyaku!"

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân!"

"Hunt down thine enemies, Getsurō!"

"Stand by your master, Chūjitsuna ryōken!"

"Blow through the raging heavens, Kūki no Honō!"

Bite, Hebi!"

"Glow, Hikari o terasu!"

Hagrid saw Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Mako Isuree, Takuya Kanbara, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Sara Tozer, and Matt Ishida standing shoulder to shoulder with blades outstretched or raised for combat.

"Who are you?"

"We're the ones who took down your buddies."

"You took down the other shadows?"

"I took down Randalf and Bruce and Shihai personally." Harry said, splitting Galon Tân."

"You? Who took down my brother Kaskana?"

"That'd be me." Tai Kamiya walked up to the battlefield with what looked like an elegant steak knife. "So what of it?"

"I will kill you."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Harry nodded to the group and as one, they charged. Seeing the effort, Hagrid began passing out shovels and other things to be used as weapons. However, it was soon discovered that this did more harm than good, leaving Hagrid to watch nervously. Eventually, the wind shadow was forced to back off and the fighters quickly sheathed their swords.

"Hey Dudley."

"Yeah Harry?"

"Thanks for warning us. Looks like we were right about our hunch."

"Mhm. I'm wishing we weren't right right about now if you know what I mean."

"Well if worse comes to worse, we can just throw Takuya at him as bait."

"Yeah."

With that, Harry, Takuya, and Draco walked back to class with Tai following behind.

Harry slid into his seat and nodded to Professor Slughorn.

"Harry, Takuya, Draco, Taichi please do not leave class again, we are making the Draught of Living Death. Unfortunately for you, you are now at a disadvantage as you left class. However, the best potion's maker will get a vial of "liquid luck."

Harry grinned and opened his "new" potions textbook to the marked page. Before he had left, he had gotten the ingredients and now he was using his claws to cut the ingredients up into a powder.

"Harry m'boy, how do you get your ingredients so finely cut?" Slughorn asked, noticing the consistency. "You aren't even using a knife."

"Oh, I'm using my claws. I guess I forgot to shift back into my true body." With that, Harry dropped the illusion and continued chopping some leaves.

Seeing the wolf boy in front of him, Slughorn let out a scream. When the other students looked up, the Valkyrie and Digidestined began laughing at the expression on the fat man's face. Harry ignored the uproar, stirring and adding ingredients according to the strange directions in his book. At the end of the class, Slughorn tested the potions. Only two of them did what they were supposed to, Hermione's and Harry's.

"This boy could kill us all! You have your mother's talent." Slughorn said as he presented a vial of what was known as "liquid luck."

"No, I don't. The book you gave me? It had shortcuts in it." Harry said, thinking about the familiar scent that was on it.

Hermione gasped at Harry's words.

"What? School isn't as important as other things are so what does it matter if I get good marks?"

Hermione looked at Harry as he went to his next class. She then dropped back to talk to Ron.

"What's with him?"

"You are so lucky Hermione." Ron said. "You know who and what you are. Now please, leave me alone." Before Ron could run ahead, Matt appeared and shoved something into Ron's hand. Ron quickly opened it up and gasped. "Where did you get this, Matt?"

"Homer passed it along. I had free period so I was the one to play messenger boy."

"So when will it be published?"

"Tommorow morning."

"Pity you couldn't get me the full thing."

"Mmm."


	9. The truth slips out a little at a time

The next morning, Hermione arrived at the Great Hall to see a large amount of students from all houses and years looking at the sky. She slid next to Harry and Ron. "What's going on?"

Harry got up and walked away while Ron sidled off to sit closer to his neighbor. Hermione stared at him until an owl pecked her on the head. She turned and saw it was the Daily Prophet delivery owl. With a sigh, she dumped some bronze Knuts in its pouch and took a swig of pumpkin juice. The next second, she was choking on it at the shock of the headline. "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Dies."

"I see they changed the headline 'eh Z?"

"Shhh. JP, don't say that."

"Well it's true. Matt from the first generation gave us the headline, Harry Potter, the False Boy, remember?"

"Yeah but she doesn't know that."

"Oh, she will now."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Zoe said, yelling at JP.

With that kind of encouragement, Hermione unfurled the paper and began reading

**Harry Potter, the Boy Who Dies.**

**Recently, we have learned that the Boy Who Lives is not who he says he is. After publishing an article redeeming the boy, we learned that the boy in question may have been an imposter. One person claims that five years ago at an internet café in London, she overheard a large group giving a teary-eyed toast to Harry Potter. She even heard them saying that they would miss the boy and that his sacrifice will not be in vain. Harry is known as the boy who survived the killing curse as a baby and then was sent to live with his muggle relatives. However, this new information means that Harry only lived to the age of 11. The news was confirmed last night when a raid on magical houses turned up a tombstone with the words "Harry James Potter 1980-1991 In your shadow we must walk. Though you are now gone we shall protect all that you cherish" Unfortunately, we were unable to discover if the grave really had the body of Harry Potter, however this raises many questions having to do with the boy's ethics. Though it was kept from the magical community at large, Harry was placed on trial a year after his demise for burning his uncle's leg. "Harry" was given a warning in relation to muggle-attacks and released with no other penalty. Later that year, Harry was given an award for Services to the School for defeating the Basilisk that had been plaguing the students. Harry was also one of four winners of the Triwizard Tournament. During the tournament, he witnessed the return of the dark wizard Lord Voldermort. The next year, the boy had helped defeat Voldermort in the Ministry of Magic. There have been many reports inside the school of strange behavior in relation to the boy and multiple others involving a large group of students vanishing, only to show up looking like they had fought a battle. Also, the boy was connected to multiple attacks on the school, one involving him attacking his friend, Hermione Granger as well as several attacks on former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Employees at Kings Cross Station mention that the boy runs to school alongside the train, something that should be impossible to do. Also, there have been reports of Harry and several others turning into half humans, "Mr. Potter" even turning into an oddly colored half wolf-half man. Even more startling was a conversation mentioned in his third year. After the Divination teacher at the school predicted his death, Harry merely stated that death was not so bad, going on to describe it and even drop hints that he had died before. This begs the question of who could be impersonating Mr. Potter and if Lord Voldermort will ever fall.**

After he finished reading the article, Harry groaned. "My life just got worse."

Zoe and JP exchanged a look, "How did the Prophet string all this together?" Zoe questioned.

JP moaned, "We're doomed."

Tommy walked by and muttered something to JP.

All around the Hall, Digidestined began to worry while normal students began eyeballing Harry.

Hermione glanced around at the reactions, paling as she saw the faces looking in Harry's direction. She remembered what Harry had said about grades but felt it made no sense. When she next looked up, she noticed a crowd of people running off. Curious, Hermione ran after them and listened in.

"Well that's it, we're done for." Harry's voice ran out.

"What makes you say that, my lord?" Ron replied to Hermione's shock.

"Think about it Raptor, how can any of us be trusted? At least you can hide your Valkyrie form but us Trekkers? We'll be persecuted." Takuya moaned.

Dudley ran up, causing Hermione to hide behind a tree. "So have you figured out how we are going to stop Windlust with this?" He asked.

"Windlust is the least of our problems. With this going on, how are we going to keep the Ministry out?" Harry responded.

"Uh… since they don't think you're Harry then you can just fight them cousin."

"You don't get it, do you Dudley? Anything that happened after my death is being questioned. Everything including you."

Hermione saw Dudley jerk back, "Wait, what?"

"Exactly. You'll be pulled away from here and I know you're going to get your memory modified. If that happens, he'll get you and you won't even be able to talk to Aramusha anymore."

Dudley drew his sword and looked at it. "That would be horrible. Aramusha and I are a part of each other. I don't know what I would do without him." Dudley's musing was interrupted by the bell. "Oh, what do you got now cousin?"

"History of Magic."

"I've got Muggle Studies."

"Have fun falling asleep."

"You too!"

With that, the group broke off and ran to their classes.

Harry raised his paw half an hour later. His teacher, the ghost known as Professor Binns noticed this and broke off, "Yes Peevesly?"

"A couple of things. First off, you mentioned that the goblins rebelled because they thought we were stealing their property when we thought it was ours right?"

"Yes Percival."

"Well did the contracts we made with them mention the definition of what belongs to whom?"

"What do you mean Pevensie?"

"Well a large group believe that something given to them to keep belongs directly to the family and can be passed down but there are some cultures that believe that the items in question only belong to the person and must be returned at their death while other cultures believe that no item belongs to any one person. So was the question of which belief ever mentioned?"

"An excellent question and one that I do not know. What was your other question?"

"It's not a question. A large group of angry people of average human height are coming here."

"Are you sure they are coming here Peterson?"

"Yes sir. As soon as I pinpointed the direction, I decided to warn you."

"How long until they get here Peters?"

"Two or three minutes maximum."

Sure enough, a group of people barged in. Noticing this, Professor Binns stopped his lecture. "May I help you?"

"We are looking for the person masquerading as Harry Potter. We are also looking for Takuya Kanbara, Keenan Crier, Taichi Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Joe Kido, Koushiro Izumi, Ken Ichijoji, Dudley Dursley, Suzie Wong, and Koichi Kimura."

As their names were called; Tai, Keenan, Takuya, Ron, and Koichi stood up. While the head of the Ministry group looked around, Professor Binns spoke up, "Unfortunately, we do not have any imposters in this classroom. However, Porter, could you go with these men?"

"Certainly Professor." Harry said, standing up.

Seeing Harry stand, the Ministry group shrank back. Though he was part animal, the thing that threw the men off the most was the ferocity in Harry's eyes. "Th-this way." The head of the Ministry group stuttered out.

At last, the Ministry had gathered the wanted students. Using Ron's telepathy, Harry had passed along a message to Sara, stating that a package had been prepared for her behind the Slytherin hourglass in the Great Hall. The group walked out of the Entrance Hall, not bruised and beaten but as warriors, heads high and strides sure. As the large group neared the train station, the animalistic digidestined heard a noise and froze.

"Keep moving!"

Dudley stared at the man, "One thing you learn real quick here is that when they give a sign that something's wrong, you listen." With that, Dudley, Harry, Takuya, Draco, Kari, and Koichi began fingering the hilts of their swords. Sure enough, a moment later a whirlwind started up and Windlust appeared.

"Why hello there Windlust, I see you aren't going to leave us alone." Harry growled. At this, the Valkyrie took a fighting stance while the Zanpakto users drew their swords. Seeing this, Windlust hissed low and retreated. After a few minutes, the Zanpakto users sheathed their swords and were carted away.


	10. Unity

**A.N. Long chapter. But at least you all are catching up now. **

After class, Sara bolted to the Great Hall. Luckily, she was the first one there, giving her time to check out what Harry had mentioned. When she looked behind the Slytherin hourglass, she found a pair of goggles with small wing patterns on the sides. Before she could pull them out, she heard a voice.

"As we all know, the leader of the Digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine."

Sara turned to see Matt, Willis, Takato, Koichi, and Kristy. She held the goggles loosely in confusion and stared at the group. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"It was the same thing Davis said to Ken before he died. I think Tai told him that. You know, the goggles are really important to us. It's more than a fashion statement; it's a badge of office. With the exception of Marcus and Kristy, every leader of the Digidestined, be it a team or a coalition, has worn a pair. Harry must have made them for you."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you are the leader of the Digidestined, Sara."

Sara stared at the goggles in shock. Then, she looked at the leaders of the Digidestined teams and back at the goggles. At last, she came to a decision and put on the goggles, accepting the responsibility of the leader. "Right, how many did we lose in the Ministry raid?" She demanded, trying to sound serious and leaderly.

Matt thought for a moment. "We lost Tai, Kari, Joe, and Izzi. That leaves me, TK, Sora, and Mimi."

Willis spoke up next, "We just lost Ken so we have Yolei, Cody, and I."

Takato was the next one to speak, "We only lost Suzie. Rika, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako and I are still active."

Koji was next. "We lost two. We now only have myself, Zoe, JP, and Tommy.

Kristy then delivered the bad news. "All we have left is myself. Also, all the Valkyrie were taken."

Sara did some mental calculations before continuing. "That leaves us with about half at twenty-two people. Matt, Koji, and I have Shikai Zanpakto while Willis, Mako, Takato, and Henry have unreleased Zanpakto. Altogether, that means five of us have swords. With the exception of Kristy, that leaves each group with one Zanpakto user. I get the feeling that this means that we can expect Windlust any moment to take us on. Also, news of Harry's capture will interest Voldermort, making him a prime target as well. Even worse, we have NEWT level students here, meaning that they will need to focus on schoolwork. I recommend for now that we put the NEWT students as reserves to give them time to prepare for their tests as well as to provide backup."

"Provide backup for what?" a voice asked.

The six turned and saw Hermione Granger standing there. Sara quickly gulped and then spoke up, "For a mock duel. You know that with Voldermort coming, we need to be ready so we were thinking about doing practice battles, you know?"

Hermione eyeballed the second year critically. Eventually she spoke up. "That's actually a good idea. Though with Dumbledore here, He Who Must Not Be Named would be mad to attack here. I can help you get time to practice."

"No thank you, we practice on our breaks."

Hermione leaned in really close and whispered in Sara's ear. "I know you're hiding something. This little gang has been vanishing randomly for six years, drawing in first Harry, then Malfoy, then Ron, and now you and someday, I will find out what it is you are keeping from me and I will not stop until I do."

With a sinking feeling in her heart, Sara responded. "If you think we're up to something then you do what you want but if you hurt anyone because of this paranoia, I will see to it that you regret your action." With that, Sara led the group to the lake.

Hermione stared at the retreating sextet in shock. _What is her problem?_ She thought. Hermione almost decided to give up right then and there but the image of Harry plunging a sword into her kept her going. To make things stranger, whenever any of this group saw her coming, they immediately stopped talking and tried to act natural.

"No Takato!" Sara stared as the last person aside from her fell to the ground. She raced to catch him but suddenly he was Harry, the wolf boy shaking his head. "I believed in you but I guess I was wrong Sara. You killed them all."

"I'm sorry Harry!" Sara jerked out of bed, shocking her dormmates. Upset over the dream, Sara quickly ran out the door. It was only a few days after Sara had taken command of the Digidestined and her inexperience left her with terrible nightmares.

Finally, Sara reached her destination, the boathouse. As soon as she crossed the threshold, her knees gave way and she sank to a sobbing heap. After a few minutes of crying, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Sara looked up to see… Professor McGonagall. "Y-yes Professor?"

"Are you alright, Sara?"

"N-no."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I-I can't."

With that, Professor McGonagall removed something from under her cloak. When Sara saw it, she gasped. "I've been to the Digital World Sara, I know what's been going on."

Slowly, Sara nodded and stood up. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I can't lead the Digidestined, I'm just a-"

"I am more of a child than you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You stood up against so much but I've just been in the way."

"Bu-but." Sara broke off as the lake water began to turn into a tidal wave. Sara gulped. "Get one of the Digidestined. They'll be able to warn the others."

"But."

"GO!"

While Minerva took off, Sara drew her own Zanakto. "So, you want to target me?" She said to the now fully formed shadow figure.

"Ooooh no. I want that school of yours and anyone in it. You are just in the way."

"You want us? Come and get us! Fly, Garedig Galon!" Sara quickly spun the Jo staff and began to initiate her main attack. "Rage o-"

"I know all about that attack. You want to blast me with the element that dominates the season except I am the element that dominates the fall." Before Sara could attack, Windlust made his move, sending her crashing to the ground.

Sara tried to focus her blurred vision on Windlust. Before she could, she saw a figure she had met only once before, the spiritual form of her zanpakto, Garedig Galon. She blinked and then her eyes slammed shut. "And to think that I get stuck with a weakling like you." Sara's eyes opened and she saw Garedig Galon looking at her with disgust. "You were right; you don't deserve to lead the Digidestined. Now nothing stands in his way. You say you want everyone to get along and that you care but you don't care at all, do you?"

"I-I do."

"No you don't. When push comes to shove, you roll around like a poor puppy, beaten and weak. You won't stand up for your beliefs, making that kind heart fake. If you are really the person fit to wield me, then show me!" Garedig Galon reached out a hand and Sara took it.

"You're right. I've tried to help people but I won't do the hard things to help." Sara said. "That is, I won't until now. Garedig Galon, I need your help."

"Do you have to ask?"

"Of course I do. We're not slave and master, we're partners so please Garedig Galon, lend me your strength!"

Garedig Galon rested his hands on Sara's Jo staff, his tail twitching slightly. As they connected with each other, Sara's eyes changed from a green tinged brown to gold with a blue glow in place of the whites. A blue glow surrounded her and Sara leapt at Windlust. It was as though a different person was fighting. Instead of a careful and reserved fighter, she was fighting almost like she was soaring through the air, flying from one striking point to the ground and on to another one. When Kazu and Minerva returned, they were stunned. It looked like there were a thousand duplicates fighting the wind beast. With a snarl, Windlust backed away and Sara collapsed, her Jo changing back to a Bokken.

When Sara next woke up, she found herself in the Hospital Wing. Slowly she got up and looked around. When she noticed her surroundings, she was shocked to find all of the first and third teams bandaged up on the other beds. "What happened?" She wondered out loud.

"Some strange creature started attacking the Owlery and almost destroyed it but they all jumped in and stopped the attack." Madame Pomphrey, the school nurse said. "What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on?"

"Something attacked the Owlery!?" Sara yelled. "Is it still?"

"No. It vanished as soon as I got there but these students were wounded. No, don't get up." For Sara had gotten up.

"You can't keep me here. Treat them; we'll need them on the front lines."

"But."

"The Owlery, does it still stand?"

"Y-yes."

"I know you see me as just some girl but I'm more than a girl." Sara grabbed the goggles resting on her bedside. "I'm a leader." She fit the goggles over her head and grabbed the closest D-arc, Takato's. As soon as she did, she heard a voice calling to her.

-Sara.-

Sara froze. "Harry? Is that you?"

-Sara, take my D-link. Your goggles were made on my fire and now that you can take a stand, we can fight together.-

Sara turned to her left and saw a ghostly image of Harry, his lupine figure standing there with a proud stance. To her right was the spirit of Garedig Galon, her own Zanpakto. Instantly, something clicked and she was able to communicate to Harry. -I accept. Thank you for standing by me Harry.- Sara raised her arm and Madame Pomphrey gasped as she saw a strange watch appear on Sara's arm.

-It's only temporary but you'll be able to use all my powers gained in the Digital World. You can use my Zanpakto's flame, the might of the Valkyrie, the senses of the Trekker, and the skills of the Changed.-

Sara turned to Madame Pomphrey. "Stay here and get my first and third teams ready. We're taking back Hogwarts. Fly, Garedig Galon!" With that, Sara ran out the door, typing a message to the rest of the Digidestined.

_**Windlust has attacked the Owlery. I need everyone I can to help keep him back.**_

Homer saw the message on his Digivice and turned to his boss, Arthur Weasley. "Sir. Hogwarts is under attack."

Madame Malkins took a piece of thread from Miki's hand. As she reached for the next piece, a beep came from Miki's belt. The woman put down the thread and read the message. "Madame Malkins, I need to take the day off. My friends are under attack."

Megumi and Commander Sampson were chatting as she served him coffee. A beep startled them and Sampson grabbed his Digivice. "It's time."

"You have to be careful because you could get in trou-" Markus froze and checked his Digivice. "Class dismissed." With that, Markus ran off.

"You'll be alright sir; the potion will take effect in a few minutes. Just sit back for now and-" Thomas looked at his Digivice. "Someone else will be here to help."

Yoshi leaned back from writing a report for her boss, Mafilda Hopkirk. Before she could get back to writing, her Digivice buzzed and she grabbed it. "Madame, I need the day off." She shouted, running off.

Spencer finished preparing the gym for a new group when a warning on his Digivice caused him to run out and lock the door. Hogwarts was under attack.

Willis, Cody, and Yolei gathered in a ring around the Owlery. Behind them; JP, Zoe, Koji, and Tommy stood. In the front, Matt had his Zanpakto raised and ready while Sora, Mimi, and TK were fingering their Digivices. Up in the wrecked tower, Kristy kept her eyes peeled for the enemy they knew they were about to face. At last, Windlust appeared. Sara held a hand up as he got closer and closer until… "NOW!"

"Gabumon."

"Biyomon."

"Palmon."

"Patamon."

"Lopmon."

"Terriermon."

"Armadillomon."

"Hawkmon."

Biyomon."

"REALIZE!"

"Digimon warp digivolve to."

"Metalgarurumon!"

"Phoenixmon."

"Rosemon."

"Seraphimon."

"Cherubimon."

"SaintGargomon."

"Phoenixmon."

"Digimon digivolve to."

"Ankylomon."

"Aquilamon."

"Execute, fusion evolution!"

"Rhinokabuterimon."

"Jetsilphymon."

"Daiphenmon."

"Beowolfmon."

"Hunt thine enemies, Getsuro!"

Matt growled and then spoke the words in his mind. "Track, Rōha!" His simple dagger changed into a thin tooth-like sword of a thickness slightly larger than a rapier's.

Sara raised her D-link and everyone gasped at what happened next. "Candlemon, realize."

"Candlemon warp digivolve to Flaremon!"

"Fly, Garedig Galon!"

Windlust chuckled. "This again? I warned you once that it won't work."

"It won't?" Sara questioned, fingering her goggles. "Rage o-"

Windlust chuckled. "Dymhorau kasai!"

"Noooooooo!" Windlust yelled as a vortex of wind and fire drove Windlust back. Before Windlust could attack, another burst of fire hit him. Sara spun to see the adult Digidestined poised to attack.

Sara's eyes fluttered upen and she stretched in her yellow bed. Luckily, it was a Saturday, meaning she could sleep in as late as she wanted. Grinning from the thought, Sara sat up and grabbed her robe, smoothing the Hufflepuff crest on it. She remembered the battle two months ago as she did so, wondering why Windlust hadn't appeared again. She quickly dressed and then grabbed her sword and goggles, strapping one to her hair and the other to her waist. Ready for the day, Sara turned to her nightstand and grabbed the letter she had finished two nights ago and gotten signed yesterday. It was a petition to free Harry and the other Digidestined from Azkaban Prison. Though Sara knew now that she could handle anything Windlust dished out, she felt that they still needed to be at full strength. With a sigh, she rolled up the petition and wandered to the Owlery. Although it was still wrecked, it had finally been declared safe to visit. Even so, Sara took the steps slowly, keeping an eye out for loose stone. Finally, she reached her destination, the nook where Harry's owl Hedwig rested. "Hey, can you do me a favor Hedwig? I need to get this to the Ministry of Magic so that Harry could get released." She whispered to the owl. Hedwig looked at her for a moment and then lifted a leg, allowing Sara to tie the note on. After Sara did so, the owl took off into the morning light.

With Hedwig gone, Sara walked back into the castle. Along the way, she ran into Hermione Granger. Over the months, their relationship had gotten worse and not better as Hermione was still convinced that Sara was hiding something. "Oh, morning Hermione."

"What are you doing here?"

"I sent a petition to release Harry and the others from prison."

Hermione's glare softened. "D-do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will." Hermione and Sara turned to see Harry standing nearby with the rest of the captured people standing there. The girls ran over and hugged those they knew but Harry shoved Hermione off of him. "I know how you've been treating Sara and I'm not very pleased with it."

"Oh, give her a break Harry." Sara said, tossing Harry's D-link over to him.

Harry caught the gadget and strapped it onto his wrist. "What do you mean, Sara?"

"Well she's been taking it out on me because you all haven't been around."

Sara felt a band of heat coming from her goggles and then heard Harry talking to her through them. -What are you up to? You hate her meddling.-

-Well of course I do but don't you think it's time?-

-Time? For what?-

Hermione looked at Sara and Harry, wondering what was going on. Her musings were cut off by Sara. "Don't give me that. I mean it's time to tell her. You think I'm going to watch you keep it from her? No friend would do that!"

Harry looked down at the floor and then look at the Digidestined. "Alright. I'll tell you. Truth is, I'm dead."

Hermione gaped at Harry in shock. "What?"

"Not only that but I'm the leader of a coalition of teams charged with saving the world from evil. Sara's my second in command."

Sara looked at Harry and then shrugged. "I suppose that'll work Harry but you'll have to tell her why you kept it from her for five years."

"Five years?" Hermione questioned.

"Not quite." Harry replied. "Almost five years though. I can't tell you everything because the last friend who found out decided to help and lost the most precious thing any person can have."

"What?"

Ron stepped forward and responded. "My humanity. I found out just like you are finding out. When I confronted him, Takuya pushed Harry into telling me. I decided I wanted in and I gave up my humanity to help him."

"What do you mean?"

Harry nodded and Takuya, Kari, Joe, and Draco stood next to Harry and Ron. Together, the six shouted out their battle cry, "Force through the ages! Valkyrie unite!"

"Hakuya!"

"Raven!"

"Raptor!"

"Hawk!"

"Eagle!"

"It was you!" Hermione shrieked. "You kept Ron from rescuing me!"

"No." Hakuya said in his merged voice. "It was them that kept Ron from causing you to kill your friends."

"What?"

The Valkyrie shifted to their human forms and Harry walked over to Hermione. When he got close, he whispered in her ear. "Didn't you ever wonder why that wound of yours never bled?"

Hermione's eyes opened up wide. "What?"

"It never bled because that sword was made of the substance that killed me, fire. And what happens when a hot fire is placed on a wound?"

"I-it."

"Closes up the wound, sealing it up and speeding the healing process. You were in no danger of injury and that blow dislodged the shadow that was using you."

"Wha?"

"Hermione, you are one of my last human friends. Why would I hurt you?" With that, Harry sped up and in that Hermione got a glance at Harry's life. It seemed like… like Harry had been broken and put together.

Hermione turned to Sara. "He's not the same person he used to be, is he?"

"None of us are. That's why he's protecting you."


	11. Move out

"So Harry, are you staying at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"Nope and neither are you."

"Are you sure?"

"Well of course, you're one of us."

"I-I am?"

"Of course you are. And, being one of us, you'll be in the Digital World on Christmas Day."

Hermione opened the door to hear the last bit of the conversation. "What's a Digital World?"

Harry chuckled, "You'll see in a few weeks. For now, you might want to think about packing light. Whatever you bring you carry."

Hermione ran upstairs and stuffed her trunk with books and other things.

"Catch."

Hermione turned around to see Zoe Orime throw a backpack at Hermione.

"What's this for?"

"Backpacks are easier to fight around. Bring a change or two of clothes and maybe a note with some good spells on it. Most of your supplies will be food."

"Wait, what are you?"

"Zoe Orime, legendary warrior of wind and longtime Digital World traveller."

"Wait so you're?"

"That's right."

"So what are you packing?"

"Well, my D-tector of course."

"D-tector?"

"Mhm, it allows me to call on my power as the wind warrior. And a set of clothes and a set of winter clothes and some food and spices and then my wand. Oh, and some bedding for night time."

"What about homework?"

"Oh, Ron helps us all out with that and everyone tries to finish it before we leave so we don't have to fit it in."

"Wait, Ron?"

"After he wound up in that coma in our third year, he learned a few things about the mind." A voice said.

Hermione turned around. "How did you get in here Harry?"

"What do you mean? I walked upstairs."

"But the girl's dorm has magic on it that makes it impossible for boys to come up here."

"I'm not a boy. I lost that five years ago." Harry sat down on Zoe's bed.

"Get up Harry, if I get another pair of scorch marks…"

"Relax Z. I'm using cold fire right now. You think five years of being a freak would teach me a few things right?"

"True. Was there something you needed? You rarely come up here even when it's just those who know."

"There's a problem. JP, Izzi, Cody, and Mako have gone missing."

"What? That's the holders of the Crest of Knowledge, the youngest Digidestined, and the Warrior of Thunder."

"Exactly. And you know what that means."

"The portal?"

"I'll send Sara with you all through the portal. If you can't get through, you'll have to head to Sampson's to cross over."

"You sure you want to show her with so much at stake?"

"No. But I need to take care of some other business if this is happening. We'd know if Windlust were around but he's not the only one to worry about."

"You don't mean?"

"Nope. But his followers are still around."

"So are you leaving now?"

"Yes. Ready to go Hermione?"

"But school isn't over with yet."

"So?"

"But Professor McGonagall…"

"Is taken care of. Zoe, can you pack for her?"

"Of course."

Harry dragged Hermione to the Room of Requirement. Hermione curious turned to Harry. "What are we doing here?"

Harry ignored Hermione and then paced for a moment before the door to the Room opened. With that, he guided Hermione into the room.

When Hermione had been in the Room before, it had been full of bookshelves with spellbooks and dueling areas. Now, the Room held a round table and tapestries depicting strange fights. Hermione gasped as she looked at one that had a familiar person in it. "Ah, I see you've found the depiction of our battle with Bruce." Harry said. The tapestry had a picture of an armored wolf thrusting a sword at Hermione. Someone had altered Hermione's face to look as though there was a ghost in front of it. "See, that's Bruce controlling you and me plunging my sword in to dislodge him. And there's Ron being held back so I could strike. But enough about that, come and take a seat."

Harry followed his own advice and sat down at the table. Hermione gasped as a symbol of a dragon appeared on the table while the name Harry Potter appeared on the back of the chair. A flag featuring Harry and strange fiery creatures appeared. "What is?"

Harry turned and looked at the flag. "Oh, that's Galon Tân's true form and my Digimon's evolution line. And there's my patronus."

Nervously, Hermione sat down at Harry's left. As she did, a symbol of an otter appeared. She turned and saw a flag with her and an otter, her own patronus had appeared.

"Oh, hi Hermione, Harry." Ron said, walking in with Draco Malfoy. The two sat down, leaving a couple seats between them and Harry. Ron's flag showed a dog while Malfoy's featured a snake. Hermione stared at Ron and he turned with a grin. "Harry'll tell you soon. Don't worry."

"Wha- did you?"

"Yes I did. I'm telepathic. So Draco, did I tell you the one about the muggle and the werewolf?"

"No, what's it about?"

"It's a howl."

"You know each other?" Hermione gasped.

"Well we are both Valkyrie." Ron said, pointing to the banners.

Before Hermione could turn around, the rest of the group appeared Takuya carrying two backpacks. Seeing Hermione, Takuya tossed one of the backpacks to her and sat down at Harry's right side, causing a wolf made of wind to appear at the table and another montage flag to appear. Likewise, Sara sat down next to Takuya and a squirrel appeared at the table, Kari sat down a little ways off and a cat appeared, Joe had a fish thing appear, Takato had a dragon, Rika a fox, Ken a beetle, Willis a pair of bunnies, Matt a wolf, Kristy a bird, Keenan a bird, Dudley a person, and Minerva a cat.

"Although most of us have been comrades in arms for five years and others for one or two, for the sake of our newest member, I think we should give proper introductions. I have been with the Digidestined since my first year and after my death and rebirth I became the leader of the coalition. My Digimon partner is Candlemon, and my Zanpakto is a shikai known as Galon Tân."

"Sara Tozer. I once harbored the soul of Koichi Kimura and my Zanpakto is the shikai Galon Garedig. I am also the second in command of the Digidestined."

"Takuya Kanbara. I've been Digidestined for seven years; my partners are Agunimon and BurningGreymon. I am the beast of the Valkyrie, leader of the Legendary Warriors, and second in command of the Valkyrie. My Zanpakto is Kūki no Honō."

"I'm Takuya's second in command, Koji Minamoto. My Zanpakto is Getsurō and my partners are Lobomon and KendoGarurumon."

"I am Draco Malfoy, the hawk of the Valkyrie. My Zanpato is Hiba."

"Kari Kamiya. Leader of the first generation of Digidestined. My partner is Gatomon and I am the eagle of the Valkyrie."

"Dudley Dursley. My Zanpakto is Aramusha."

"Minerva McGonagall, my Zanpakto is Neko o chōyaku."

"Ron Weasley. I am the wielder of Chūjitsuna ryōken."

"Joe Kido, the raven of the Valkyrie and partner to Gomamon."

"Matt Ishido, I'm the second in command of the first generation. My Zanpakto is Roha and my partner is Gabumon."

"Rika Nonako, second in command of the Tamers."

"Takato Matsuki, leader of the Tamers. Guilmon is my partner."

"Ken Ichijouji, leader of the second generation. Wormmon is my partner."

"Willis Brenan, only American Digidestined on the team and second in command of the second generation. My partners are Lopmon and Terriermon."

"Keenan Crier, half Digimon and second in command of the Hogwarts based DATS. My Digimon is Falcomon."

Harry leaned back before speaking. "Before we get down to business, I believe that we should take the time to mourn those who we lost. Harry Potter died in 1991 to the flames of Agunimon and was resurrected as a flame beast. He was then taken in 1992 where he was revived as a fire-wolf. Tai Kamiya was taken in 1994 by Kaskana, and was resurrected in 1996. He was succeeded by Kari Kamiya. Davis Motomiya died in 1993 of blood poisoning and hypothermia in the Digital World he was succeeded as leader by Ken Ichijouji. Izzi Izumi was taken from us in 1992 and revived as a beetle-boy. Ken Ichijouji died in 1992 to be resurrected as a fly boy. Suzie Wong also died in 1992 and was revived as a fox girl in 1992. Koichi Kimura died in 1992 and was reborn as a lion boy. He died in 1996 and was temporarily succeeded by Sara Tozer. Takuya Kanbara died in 1992 and was reborn as a wolf boy. He was then captured and killed in 1994 and reborn that same year as a digimon-human-wolf hybrid. Marcus Damon died in 1992 and was resurrected as a bear boy. Keenan Krier was captured and killed in 1994 only to be reborn as an Elecmon-human hybrid. And finally, Draco Malfoy died in 1992 only to be resurrected as a hawk-boy."

After a moment, Harry continued. "You may be aware that several of our members have gone missing. As you all know, we face not one but two threats. In addition to the shadow known as Windlust, we also have the minions of Lord Voldermort, the Death Eaters to deal with. I propose that a small task force, led by me take the slow route, returning to London to gain information before continuing to Homer Yushimaka's house. The main bulk of our forces would try to go through the gate opened five years ago and if that fails, use the computer at Commander Sampson's house. The main force will be led by Sara."

Takato raised his hand and then spoke up. "Who would be in your group Harry?"

"The Valkyrie, Hermione Granger, Dudley Dursley, and Minerva McGonagall."

"But that leaves our group without a second in command." Koji said.

"Koichi would fill that spot." Takuya said with a nod.

"And we'll have Tai as second in command. Although he was dead, he still knows the group well and is a skilled leader." Kari continued.

"But how can we get away? Draco already has a reputation for vanishing and so does Ron but Hermione, Dudley, and I are not as unreliable." Minerva questioned.

"Not if there is proof that they have been captured." Harry brought up.

"Harry, I think there should be one more in your group." Sara interrupted.

"Who?"

With that, Sara got up and opened the door to let in… Neville.

"Neville? What?" Harry stammered.

"Sara asked me to come here."

"Well it would make sense to have someone without ties here. Of course, the Digidestined are only here to protect us and I am one of them. Then we have the Valkyrie which Ron and Draco are a part of. And McGonagall is a Zanpakto wielder along with Dudley which means we only have a girl with no ties. Also, Neville has no ties to us aside from being part of Dumbledore's Army and standing up to us in our first year. So Neville won't draw suspicion."

"Back to what you were saying, Harry." Minerva said as Neville sat down, summoning a picture of Neville and a rabbit, "How are we going to get ourselves captured?"

"Windlust hasn't attacked for a while now so he's going to attack soon. When he does, we'll leave evidence and then run."

"So we'll let him do our work for us?" Sara asked.

"Well, we can't have a professor gallivanting off now can we?"

"True." Minerva answered.

"Speaking of which, Windlust is here." Harry said, nose to the air.

The group looked at each other, Hermione and Neville confused. Harry led the group out while Sara told the two to stick by her until Harry dropped back. When they got outside, they were joined by several others with some teams maintaining a normal lifestyle. The Valkyrie quickly pushed forward.

"Force through the ages! Valkyrie unite!"

"Raven!"

"Raptor!"

"Hawk!"

"Eagle!"

Harry however, deigned to hold off, needing to keep others safe. However, he did draw his Zanpakto, prompting the Zanpakto users to do the same.

"Rise up from the ashes and roar, Galon Tân"

"Fly, Garedig Galon!"

"Claw, Neko o chōyaku!"

"Take your stance, Aramusha!"

"Track, Roha!"

"Hunt down thine enemies, Getsurō!"

While Sara led the Zanpakto wielders, Harry pushed his team back until they were away from the fighting. As soon as they were clear, Harry nodded to the Valkyrie and the group ran out the gates.

"What…is…going…on?" Hermione gasped.

"Four of us have vanished. This allowed us to leave early and gave me an excuse to fill you in without being heard. The article about my death was almost accurate, only mistaking one thing."

"Wh-what?"

"I really am Harry Potter. Everything else in that article, the disappearances, the train, even the grave site. And if you are wondering, it really does hold my body. Ok, we're far enough away."

With that, the group stopped running, Minerva, Neville, and Hermione collapsing to the ground. The other members were quickly given tasks and sent off to do them. Harry then turned to Minerva, "Could you put barriers about a kilo in diameter? I know it's a large distance but that'll give us some warning."

"Yes Harry."

After Minerva left, Harry turned to the other two. "Candlemon, realize!"

From his D-link, Harry summoned Candlemon. "This is Candlemon. He and I are a fighting force that feed off each other. He feeds off my power of flame while I feed off his power. We protect each other and fight side by side. And since we do, I am Digidestined. This means I am destined not only to save our world but also a parallel world known as the Digital World. You've been there before Neville but you Hermione have not."

Hermione gulped and then spoke up. "You keep talking about flame power and death and-"

"Five years ago I was a normal human boy. All I had to worry about was my schooling and both of my friends, a skinny and Quidditch obsessed red haired boy and a bushy haired know it all. But then, five years and a month ago today, I heard an alarm go off. Forgetting I was at Hogwarts, I woke up and got ready to help my aunt. When I realized where I was, I tried to go to sleep but another alarm went off and another. Pretending to be asleep, I heard some of my dorm-mates get up and I followed them to the common room." Harry paused and looked at Takuya before continuing. As he did so, the rest of the group returned. "I overheard the group talking about a-"

"Digimon attack." Takuya picked up. "While he was hiding, some of us called our partners while others turned into them and still others, myself included stayed behind. After a few minutes, I began to get worried and ran off to the Astronomy tower so I could transform into one of the spirits I possess, BurningGreymon."

"I followed him and when he was about to take off, I jumped on and we rode off into battle. When we arrived, BurningGreymon attacked to protect his struggling friends. Unfortunately, the shadow being known as Randalf redirected the attack and fired his own." As Harry continued his story, he and Takuya were flung back in time. However, the powers they had gained over the years flung back all around them as well as their closest friends, Sara, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and JP.

Five years and one month ago

"Concert crush!" the big orange ape digimon struck a note on the guitar he was holding, creating a set of shockwaves that weakened the other digimon, causing them to writhe in pain.

"Pyro Barrage!" A digimon yelled from above the group. The strange handguards on him swiveled around and began to blast fire at Etemon.

"BurningGreymon, Ultimate level, legendary beast warrior of flame." Rika supplied quickly.

Like before, BurningGreymon's attack never reached Etemon, shocking him and his unknown passenger. Before he could do anything else though, a strange bubble collided with BurningGreymon, causing Harry, BurningGreymon, and Etemon to vanish.

Harry Potter opened his eyes to darkness. He had no idea where he was, one moment he was sitting on BurningGreymon's back and the next, he was here. Harry then tried to call out but for some reason he couldn't speak. After taking some time to panic, he noticed a shape floating next to him. It was a boy close to his age with a pair of square goggles on his head and an orange and red robe. His hair was brown with faint tints of orange and red and he wore no shoes.

Takuya Kanbara woke up with a sharp pain in his side. When he reached down to feel it he felt, instead of his cargo pants or school robes, what felt like woven flame or something like that. For some reason, this made him think about when he had returned to the Human world briefly as a Digimon. He saw one of his fellow Gryffindors floating in front of him, Harry Potter, dressed in blue jeans and a light green long sleeved shirt. _I wonder where I am_? He thought to himself.

Hearing someone asking where he was, Harry tried to speak. Takuya noticed the boy's lips moving but no sound came out. Thinking on this he heard Agunimon "muttering," _guard your thoughts Takuya, we are in a place where words are useless. Only thoughts count here._ At this, Takuya decided to give it a try. He then thought out, -Nod if you can hear this.-

Harry nodded at the other boy right away.

-It looks like we have to think at each other if we want to talk- Takuya thought

-Like this?-

-Yeah.-

-Hey, it worked, you heard me. How did you know?-

-Oh that's easy, Agunimon told me-

-A gooneymon? Are gooneymon like some kind of creature?-

-It's Agunimon, one word. Enough of that, do you know where we are?-

-No, I was riding this dragon thing when a ball of energy hit it and I woke up here.-

-Excuse me?-

-I said-

-I was wondering why it was harder to fly. Thought it was 'cause BurningGreymon and I had been apart for too long.-

-Wait, you're the kid I followed to the Astronomy tower.-

-What did you see?-

-Well you met with a bunch of kids and talked about some attack and then some of you changed or made these creatures appear and then-

-So you saw all of it- Takuya seemed to pause for a moment and then thought out, -Well, Agunimon seems to trust you and BurningGreymon figures there's no harm in telling you so I guess I can tell you. See a while back I got this message on my cell phone and then I answered it and then it asked me if I wanted to play a game so since I was bored I typed yes on my phone and then.-

Suddenly, Harry was in a strange house staring at a screen. Even though the words on it were not ones he was ever able to read he now was able to read them. "Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station." To his shock, Harry knew exactly where that was and how far it was from this house which he apparently shared with his parents and little brother, Shinya. "This is way better than being bored. My destiny? That's downright cool." He then looked at a clock and noticed he didn't have enough time. _Oh, I'll never make it but that's never stopped me before. _He then ran out the door and ran to the train station, almost getting run over in the process. At this point, Harry realized that it was Takuya's memory, only it was actually his memory. Somehow, he WAS Takuya. After many mishaps, he finally made it down underneath the train station and took a weird train with three other kids. As he saw them he (or Takuya) recognized them as little Tommy, Zoe, and JP.

-After I got off, I found out I was in a strange place and that I had been called there. I got my spirit shortly after…-

"Don't move I'm coming to get you!" Harry/ Takuya called out to Tommy. As he turned to walk out on the track, Takuya saw green flames burn buildings into shiny streams of something. "Look what you got me into!" a strange creature that made him think of a duck asked a yellow rabbit thing with pants. Both of them then ran into and knocked over Harry/Takuya.

"It's a human" the white duck thing said. The bunny then retorted with, "You think everything's a human." After the two did some back and forth, they whirled around as Harry/Takuya saw a shape appear out of the flames.

"What is that?"

"That is one bad dog. Bad dog. Cerberemon, special attack, emerald blaze and that's why we need your help."

"Where's the ancient spirit." Growled the figure, a black dog with a white ruff around his neck.

"Uh…"

"So whenever you're ready go and get him" the duck thing said, now from behind Harry/Takuya

"That would be good." Chimed in the bunny.

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it."

Braver than he felt, Harry/Takuya glared and said, "No way, it's mine!"

"Then you shall be destroyed with it! Emerald blaze!" with that, Cerberemon shot green flames directly at Harry/Takuya.

"What are you crazy? Run already!" The "duck" said, patting Harry/Takuya's hat.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Harry/Takuya said, standing up.

"Anywhere but here." Cried the rabbit.

With that, Takuya, the creatures sitting on his shoulders, walked on the train tracks toward Tommy, as the area where he had been moments before began to disappear. He then grabbed Tommy as the duck said, "That mutt is going to eat up the whole village!"

"Ah great!"

"There go the train tracks." The worried bunny said.

Having nothing to support it now, the track buckled and caved in, Zoey and JP yelling out Takuya's name.

When they landed, the strange device that had transformed from Harry/Takuya's cell phone fell out of his hand and hit the ground, display up. As soon as it landed, it lit up, displaying the weird symbol he had seen earlier.

"Hey, my D-Tector!" He cried out as the device began to fly. He had just remembered what it was called. The device shot out a beam of light towards a big fire right in front of them. "No way!" Then an explosion came from the fire. When the dust cleared away, the fire had been extinguished. Where it once was, a beam of blue light now shined.

"Ah what is?"

"It's, the spirit." The duck answered in shock. Suddenly, in the beam a strange statue showing a hominid figure with its arms crossed. It had yellow hair that went down its back and was clad in red armor. "Spirit of flame."

"The spirit? That wasn't so hard," since he had been told he only needed to find the spirit to go home Harry/Takuya narrowed his eyes and said, "Time to go home! But, how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?"

"Rah, no need to worry about that." Harry/Takuya turned to see Cerberemon. "For it will soon be destroyed!" The beast then charged towards the boy, green flame on its lips. Behind Harry Takuya, Tommy shivered in fear. Seeing this, Harry/Takuya narrowed his eyes again. He picked up an iron or steel bar next to his D-Tector and raised it out in front of him. "This sure rates pretty high on a scale from one to stupid!" He growled. The dog jumped, catching his jaws on the bar. The dog ripped the bar out of the boy's hands and leapt over him. Unfortunately, Harry/Takuya managed to grab its tail as it passed. "Ah man!" He yelled, clinging to the tail. Dog and boy then disappeared into the flaming beam of light where the spirit was. "Get out of my way human or suffer my wrath!"

"No!" _But I sure hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds._

The dog writhed in pain. "The spirit's power!" The dog leapt out of the flames, smoking all over. "Oh that hurt."

Harry/Takuya dimly heard Tommy ask, "But what about Takuya?"

"Huh? I'm fine." Harry/Takuya looked at himself then at the spirit. "But." He then looked at the spirit harder. "Ancient spirit. Huh?" In a daze, the boy walked forward as a shadowy figure in red armor walked towards him when they converged on each other they joined up and Harry felt just what Takuya felt that day.

The spirit of Agunimon seemed to have Takuya's form over it while the memory Takuya had Harry's form. The watching people saw the two boys as well as the boy and the Digimon merge.

Harry/Takuya felt the mighty power of fire begin to course through him. He felt like he could take on the world and suddenly he knew just what to do. "SPIRITTTTTTTTTT!" He yelled, throwing his arms back. The D-Tector flew over and landed in his left hand. With that the boy pointed the business end of the device. A beam of light shot out, catching the physical spirit. Acting like a tractor beam, the light drew the spirit to the Digivice, sucking it up. "It is time." The voice that had started him on his journey suddenly said. A fancy set of squiggles like an upside down cup with two straight lines on each side of the stem appeared in the digivice. "Execute! Spirit evolution!" He slammed energy from his fingers into his digivice and his clothes fell away. Unlike when Harry saw this from a distance, he saw it as Takuya did. There was no light for him. The energy swirled around his body and then he was facing a set of flat red armor. He saw and heard it and a set behind him come at him and then in unison both sets slammed together. However, they didn't squish the boy, instead changing him. The he was now the figure he had converged with. He fell through a black digital sky, landing on an octagon. Roaring flames shot out of his fists leaving trails behind as he swung his arms left to right and then right to left. "Hah, YAH! AGUNIMON!"

Harry awoke, seeing Professor Dumbledore's glasses. He turned and then saw the nurse, Madame Pompfrey, his red haired friend Ron, and his ginger brown haired friend Hermonine.

"Oh Harry are you alright? The girl called.

Harry looked up, "Where am I? Where's Takuya?"

"You're in the hospital wing Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore explained, "And if you are referring to Takuya Kanbara, he has been missing for three hours."

The present.

In unison, the two boys continued to speak, "We quickly grew used to being together and learned that any damage done to one of us would switch that one out for the other. Not knowing what would happen, we decided to tell you Hermione and you Ron what was going on. At the time, Takuya/I was in control but with my/Harry's reassurance, we led you to the lake. Before we could explain things, a bolt of light fell on us, giving way to me/Harry, remember?"

Hermione nodded.

"What were we to do; only I/Takuya had the power to summon a Digimon." The boys paused and Harry's eyes glowed as he spoke. "I didn't want to die until I remembered something. Without you and Ron and Hagrid, I wouldn't have been the person I was then. I faced my death and Agunimon's spirit walked toward me. However, at the last second, Agunimon realized that merging with me would have killed Takuya. Thus, he gave me a gift, a small tongue of his fire to be used once. However, this did not work the way he had intended and while I fought as Agunimon, it burnt at my mind, destroying and reshaping it. That was the beginning of the end. Agunimon was knocked out and Takuya emerged. However, he hit a shield of flame that did not go away. This split our bodies apart but it did not split our mind. The fires eating away at me slowly gave me new powers. Because I did not realized what was going on, they became known to the rest of the school. Scorched papers, exploding potion bottles, and burnt flesh. Then, Agunimon showed me what was going on and Takuya and I switched bodies temporarily while he showed me a bit about my powers. That night, I used what he taught me and discovered a plot to take over the school. I rushed back and using telepathy, had Takuya gather people related to fire and light. We escaped and then the fire burned at the last of my humanity, killing me."

"I tried to take Harry's pain but only made his passing easier. When I awoke, I was asked what to do with his body and told Homer to burn it. After three days on a pyre, the body refused to burn so in anger, I dug a hole and threw it in there. Before I did, I gave Harry my most prized possession, my goggles, the symbol of the leader of my team. Moved by his sacrifice, BurningGreymon and Agunimon appeared outside of my body and BurningGreymon gave Harry a ball of his bestial flame. A few days after, Harry's body iced over and we went to the Digital World. When we arrived, we saw Harry standing there, a being of fire."

Harry finished the story, "So that's what happened. I had to deal with the fact that all I took for granted; life, breath, was all gone. I could no longer look at myself in the mirror-"

"Why? You don't look too terrible." Hermione interrupted.

"Got a mirror?"

Hermione pulled one out of the bag Zoe had packed for her and Harry tilted it so that both their faces should have been in it. However, only Hermione's was shown.

"See? I haven't been able to see my own reflection since-"

"Harry," Takuya said, "Someone is coming."

Harry shoved Hermione and Neville to the ground and then drew his Zanpakto. "Show yourself!" He cried.

At Harry's demand, JP appeared. Quick as a flash, Harry drew his sword and put it to the large boy's throat.

Hermione picked herself off of the ground, "Harry, no!"

Harry held one hand back, the signal for Hermione to stop. "I said to show yourself, now do it! I know he's wounded, I can smell it all over him. I can also sense he is not alone so show yourself!"

When the other presense did not comply, Harry pressed the sword deeper, leaving a scorch mark on JP's neck. Neville, Minerva, and Hermione were shocked when they heard Harry start to chuckle. "Haha, Valkyrie, come." At this; Ron, Draco, Kari, Joe, and Takuya jumped forward and grabbed JP. "Alright, come on out… Cody."

Cody stepped out of JP's body and the Valkyrie caught him, gently setting him down on the ground. Before Harry could say a word, Cody began. "After they captured Izzi, I knew they'd come after JP so I ran to Gryffindor Tower. Sure enough, I saw some shadow things walk past me and then come back out with JP. He was fighting and the things were beating him pretty bad. Because of this, I merged with him using my Changed powers and was able to deal the blow that set me free. By that time, we were at the portal and I saw the Digidestined being captured. I'm surprised that Sara wasn't leading them though." Cody finished.

"She was." was Harry's only answer.

The group looked at each other and then at Harry. Eventually, the being stood up. "So we have Neville, Hermione, McGonagall, Takuya, Ron, Draco, Kari, Joe, myself, and possibly Sara. That leaves only ten of us. This means that we need to infiltrate the uninfiltratible."

"You mean?" Ron asked.

"No. I mean Hogwarts."

"But how?" McGonagall asked.

"With a little fire. Draco, you're in charge. Lead them to Homer's as we had planned. Pick up as much information as you can. I'll try to revive the Army." Harry was referring to the Defense Against the Dark Arts organization formed so students could learn what they needed, Dumbledore's Army." With that, Harry turned and ran to the school.


	12. Reinforcements

Harry sat behind a bush, waiting for someone to show up. However, no one appeared in the grounds so he shrunk down to a little shimmer of heat and went into the Entrance Hall. There, he saw students being marched to and from classes by teachers with glazed eyes. Glimpsing someone he recognized, Harry walked up to her.

Pansy Parkinson sighed and pulled out a picture of her best friend, Draco Malfoy. She had fantasized about marrying him someday but then sometime in his first year, Draco began to change. Last year, she had found out why. Through unfortunate circumstances, he was now tasked with saving the world. Though she believed in Pure-Blood Supremacy, seeing people standing up for a world not their own made her question her beliefs and restored her faith in Draco. And now, a tear rolled down her face as she remembered the last announcement made by Professor Dumbledore.

"Over the years, this school has become a safe haven for many. Among those were a boy who watched his father and mother die, a group of Japanese and American kids, a confused boy, the youngest son of a poor and unrespected family, a boy whose parents lie in hospital beds for life, a girl with nonmagical parents, and a girl who loved cats. Evidence that these students and this teacher, second through seventh year in all houses have been killed has been found. Although death has reared its head here, the violent manner in which it happened makes all of us remember our own fragility. Thank you."

Pansy was jolted from the memories by a voice, "Panthy, we need your help."

"Harry Potter." She hissed. "How dare you show your face."

"We need your help. Do you thtill have the fake galleon from latht year?"

"Here, take it. I want no part of it." Pansy flung the coin but gasped as she saw it stop in midair but then soar back to her.

An arm caught it and then fiddled with it, handing the coin back to her. "I don't know why you are angry with uth, I thought you liked Draco."

Pansy swung around and yelled, "Draco's dead! Of course I hate you!"

The only response she heard was a voice whispering, "That ith a lie Panthy."

Pansy lay in bed, staring at her picture of Draco. Though she couldn't see his face on it, she had looked at it so many times that it was committed to memory. Now, she pocketed the picture and made a decision. She grabbed a backpack that she had bought after her digital adventure and stuffed some clothes and the picture in the pack. Then, she pulled back the curtains in her four poster bed and threw on a travelling set of clothes. Before she left the dorm, she turned back and spoke up in a hushed voice. "I always believed that Pure-Bloods are better but then I saw a half-blood, a blood traitor, and muggles fight for two worlds." She then left and walked into the common room.

A girl heard Pansy's words and followed her, hiding as Pansy looked out at the common room. In a loud voice, Pansy spoke up. "From this day forward, I will no longer be Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin Sixth Year. From this day forward, I will be known as Pansy Parkinson, Sixth Year Hogwarts Student. I am no longer a supporter of Blood Supremacy and will now strive to unite all four houses." As the words died down, Pansy turned and walked out, closely followed by a friend of hers.

The door to the Room of Requirement swung open to reveal a small round table surrounded by a large amount of bleachers. To the side was a crackling fire and the room was empty. Pansy chucked her bag by the bleachers and then strode over to the fire. "Nice place you got here, am I the first one?"

The fire crackled and a voice responded. "How'd you guess?"

"Harry, are you trying to be stupid?" Pansy asked.

Harry chuckled and crawled out of the flames. As soon as he emerged, he shook his fur, scattering ashes all around. However, both he and Pansy were surprised when they heard a scream.

"Fell, what are you… How did you?" Pansy gasped at the black haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Who are you people?" Felicity "Fell" Arbory shrieked.

Pansy and Harry looked at each other. "Um, Fell… this is Harry Potter and how did you get here again?"

Fell looked at Pansy and then Harry and then the fire. "Wha-"

A crowd of people thundered in and Harry rolled his shoulders back. "Everyone, bleachers if you may. We have a lot of people here and need to do this in an orderly fashion!"

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" A voice said from the crowd. From the rabble, Sara Tozer stepped forward and gave Harry a hug. "Because if it is then I'm glad I'm also your subordinate."

"Wha… Sara?"

"Nope, I'm St. Nick."

At last the group sat down and Harry looked up at the crowd. "Everything you think you know about me is about to change. First off, I am sure that a large amount of you will have questions. To make things easier, please select a few delegates from each house. They will act as your representitives. Oh and the Slytherin Representative is Fell Arbory. She is the only one who can be a candidate. Pansy Parkinson, Sara Tozer, and I are part of the essential reps.

When Justin-Finch-Fetchely, Luna Lovegood, Maurice Truegold, Carol Brandee, Ginny Weasley, Fell Arbory, and Seamus Finnagin sat down, Harry took a deep breath and began.

"When Muggles began to develop alternatives to magic, they came up with a machine called the computer. The computer was able to store a large amount of information and with the development of the internet; they were able to transport it. When they got this capability, a new world was created out of the information stored on the computers. You cannot get on your broom and fly there or touch it in any way because it is a parallel world, one that is close by but does not cross ours.

"However, as with any other world, war and strife broke out and the Digital World as it was known as needed protectors. On one version of Earth, eight kids were selected to fulfill this task; Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzi. A few years later, Kari and TK joined forces with Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei. In America, a lone boy named Willis was also chosen. In another version of Earth, Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Ai, Mako, and Suzie were chosen. In yet another version; Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP joined forces. And finally in yet another version the chosen were; Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Homer, Sampson, Spencer, Keenan, Kristy, Miki, and Megumi. You may recognize most of these names for six years ago, a large group of people entered Hogwarts.

"Each of these people had no innate magical ability. Their ability to perform magic came from working with beings partnered to them known as Digimon. Now, almost all of them are captured or missing. However, that is only the basic background story. The three people standing before you." Harry gestured to Pansy and Sara and both stood. "Know of this world and have entered the struggle. I entered it six years ago and even lost my life, being resurrected as a being of flame. I am not human. Sara Tozer entered the fray last year when the soul of recently desceased Koichi Kimura joined with her mind. Eventually he was resurrected but by then it was too late. Pansy had noticed suspicious activity from her friend Draco Malfoy and followed us, entering the Digital World in that way.

"Now as I said, the Digidestined as they are known as are missing. Only six of us are still accounted for; Cody Hima, JP Shibayaka, Joe Kido, Kari Kamiya, Takuya Kanbara, and… me. I am the only one in this world who was selected to save the worlds but on the behalf of the others and myself, I ask you for help. Help me and mine find and free our friends. Now are there any questions?"

Seamus stood up. "Have you taken your medication mate?"

"Do you remember when that glass broke six years ago? The last day Snape let me take class with you all?"

Seamus paled and sat down.

"What would happen if you can't find your friends?" Luna asked.

"Well, they would be hurt and the school would probably look like the Owlery. Also, there is the possibility that Voldermort might meet up with the evil we are fighting."

"Which is what?" Fell snapped.

"Shadow beings that control the elements. We've taken down the one that kidnaps people, the one that controls the body, the earth controller, the fire controller, and the mind controller. The enemy we have been currently fighting is the air controller, Windlust."

"Where is my brother?" Ginny yelled.

"Takuya, JP, Kari, Joe, Cody, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ron "Raptor" Weasley are currently making their way to London under the command of Draco "Hawk" Malfoy."

"Why do Ron and Malfoy have code names?" Justin wondered.

"Because they are members of an elite team known as the Valyrie. My code name is Hakuya, Takuya is "Beast," Ron is "Raptor," Kari is "Eagle," Joe is "Raven," and Draco is "Hawk."

"So what are we to do?" Maurice asked.

"I come to remind you of why we started. It was so we could learn to defend ourselves. Now I know that the school is not what it once was so we need to defend it. Some of you stood by us and took on the ministry. Now I ask you to take on Windlust with us. We need to find out how to take him and Voldermort down but in order to do that we need manpower. We need your help in order to find our lost friends and to save the world. Who will stand with us?" Harry then paused and looked at the Representitives. "Please write a list of people that will want to go. If you do go, remember that we will be disappearing off the face of the Earth. No one will know we are alive and unless we are lucky, no one will find out. Also, we'll leave tonight."

At last, Harry received the lists of names. "Thank you all for signing up. For those who didn't, please tread lightly and give us a day's start. Please gather what you can carry. If you must do schoolwork, one person bring one book and another a second and so on. Pack for warm climates and cold. And above all, stick to the shadows. Meet me at the gates to the school."

A few hours later in the dead of night, a large group of students and one tied up teacher marched out of the large castle that loomed over Scotland. In the lead was a boy with a sword on his back and red yellow and orange hair down past his back. To his left was a pug faced girl with silky blonde hair while to his right was a dark brown haired girl with hardened eyes. Behind them was a large group of students dragging the teacher between them while the rear was brought up by a black boarhound.

"I don't see why we had to bring Hagrid." Harry said to Pansy.

"Hey you know how I feel about him but Ginny insisted. Besides, she has a point. It would be good if we had someone on the inside."

"Harry, isn't Hagrid a friend to you?" Sara demanded.

"Exactly. I don't want him to get hurt."

"You don't know how strange everyone was acting. Even that speech Pansy told us about was off."

Draco Malfoy passed over a huge hill. Although it was getting light out, he had been pushing his forces hard and knew they needed a rest. However, they needed to get as far away as possible. This was crushed when he heard a shout from the rear. In response, he turned to see Dudley Dursley pointing at a glow coming from the hill they had just passed. As the group watched, they saw the glow turn into Harry Potter. Next to him on either side were two unlikely figures, Sara Tozer and Pansy Parkinson.

Before anyone could meet up with anyone else, Harrry's, Takuya's, Joe's, Kari's, JP's, and Cody's Digivices activated. Harry's eyes shot up and he turned to the group behind him. "Everyone, hold hands!"

The group stared at him in confusion with some of them following his orders. Below, the Valkyrie and others had followed suit, preparing for the worst.

**A.N. Ok after this the shit hits the fan so brace yourself**


	13. And so they fall one by one

"Where are we Harry?" Colin Creevey asked. "Harry?" Colin looked down and saw Harry writhing on the ground.

"Get it off, get it off!" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" Colin yelled. He then noticed a device on Harry's arm and tried to take it off. "Harry, I can't! It's on too tight!" Colin tried to grab on but then he noticed the skin seemed to be merging with the strange device. When this happened, Harry's eyes burned white and he spoke in a strange voice.

"Bring the Digidestined to Lord's Mountain. There, they will receive the power to take on the shadows. If you do not, all six of them will die." After that, Harry collapsed to the floor.

Draco came up to Colin. "White eyes, go to Lord's Mountain or six will die then collapsing?"

"Malfoy!" Colin yelled.

"Easy there. I won't hurt Harry after all he's my um… boss."

"I doubt it."

"Alright if you must know the truth, he's not my boss, he's my master." Draco said. Ignoring Colin's look of shock, he grabbed some heatproof gloves and put them on.

"What are those for?" Seamus Finnagon asked.

"They're so I can carry Harry. Now that he's knocked out, his internal heating won't be controlled. He might be cool now but it could spike." At this, Draco slipped a jacket on. "We couldn't expect you lot to carry him but you will have to do Kari, Joe, Takuya, Cody, and JP. I've been to Lord's Mountain before so I know the way."

"In our second year at Hogwarts, a large group of us were trying to find out information about the shadow named Bruce. Eventually, we were pointed to a place called Trial Mountain. A group of us, myself included, gave everything up to take the trials of the mountain. We felt we had to make it to the top where the Sovereign were said to live." Draco spoke as the group trekked to the mountain. "We forgot our names, our friends, everything and were given new names. I remember I was told my name was Snake. We passed through eight gates and each one housed a trial for us. We all wanted to give up and Suzie almost did but eventually we made it up to the top. When we got there, the Sovereign we had freed were there. We received new powers. That was how Harry became part wolf. And now, we've arrived." The mountain was so tall that you could not see the top of it, even though it was a clear day. However, the mountain itself was not the most shocking thing. In front of the group stood five beings. Noticing them; Sara, Minerva, Dudley, Ron, and Draco bowed and then Draco spoke up. "Oh, my Sovereign, we have done as you commanded."

At this, Hermione snickered. However, she was shocked when Ron quickly snapped at her to quit being disrespectful.

"It is not a problem young Raptor." The angel with a star on his helmet said.

"Hermione, these are five of the rulers of the Digital World. They are gods to the Digimon. May I present Lord Seraphimon, Lord Cherubimon, Lord Baihumon, Lord Zhuquiaomon, and Lady Ophanimon?" Ron said.

Ophanimon spoke up. "Raptor, we thank you for the honor you give but you do not need to force others to do this. I see that more of you wield Soul Cutting Blades?"

"Yes Lady. Sara Tozer, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Dudley Dursley, and myself wield them as well." Ron answered.

"In that case, I doubt your brown haired friend will honor us much." Cherubimon said.

"What do you mean Sir?" Dudley asked.

"The Digidestined have become very sensitive to a power that has been released from the pillar of worlds. There is a high possibility that you will also become sensitive to it." Baihumon said.

"Enough talk." Zhuquiaomon roared. "Inside the mountain, you will find the Pillar of Worlds. It is a lake that touches all Digital Worlds and is where their power is concentrated. You must leave your friends by that lake or they will die, including Mr. Potter. Go quickly now. "With that, the Sovereign signaled and a gaping mouth appeared in the mountain.

Draco slung Harry over his back and led the group into the mountain. When they arrived, they were stunned to see statues lining the corridors. Each statue had a non-human counterpart that showed several Digimon. Draco kept everyone together and when they saw a familiar face, he began tell the story of that person, "There's Joe "Raven" Kido. His partner is Gomamon but his goal in life was to be a doctor." "Thomas H. Norstein, second in command of the DATS forces. He got his wish to be a doctor when he became a Healer at St. Mungo's." Draco froze for a moment and then spoke. "And that's Davis. He loved to oversleep. His partner was Veemon and he was pretty imaginative. We know where he is. He's six feet under as the Americans say."

"Draco," Sara said. "This is fascinating and all but look." She pointed to a lake nearby. Draco walked over and put Harry down, signaling the others to put their loads down as well. Before they could turn around and leave, Sara and Draco froze.

Pansy ran over when she noticed but before she could reach Draco, she too froze.

"Perfessor, we need ter go." Hagrid spoke up. "Perfessor? Perfessor McGonagall!"

"Come on Neville. Neville? No!"

"Ron, come on this isn't Ron? Ron!"

"Dudley!"

Ginny looked up from Ron with tear filled eyes. "Run!"

So scared was the group that they did not notice they had run through a dark portal, only stopping when Seamus tripped over a bag.

Hermione looked at the bags strewn about and then noticed students sleeping. After a few moments, her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, crying.

"Her-mine-ee?" Hermione spun around and saw Ginny waking up. When Hermione met Ginny's eyes, Ginny noticed the tears rolling down her friend's face. "What happened?"

"Oh Ginny, th-they're gone."

"Who?"

"H-harry and Ron."

"What happened?"

"When we got to this strange world, Harry and Takuya were in a lot of pain so when we were told to bring them to this mountain we did so and then Harry, Malfoy, Ron, Sara, Pansy Parkinson, Dudley, McGonagall, Cody, JP, Kari, Takuya, and Joe turned to stone."


	14. DATS to the rescue!

In the Digital World, the stone statues that used to be people began to change. Ears became pointed while all body hair except that on their heads vanished. Each person's cheekbones angled and limbs became double jointed. Eyes changed shape and shoulder blades became more pointed. Even after all this, they still slept.

Hermione led the group past an internet café when she froze. "I-I think there's a place nearby."

"What place?" Fell asked.

"I saw it in a picture once."

"I doubt it." a soft voice said from her left.

Hermione spun around to see a figure a little shorter than her. "Pardon?"

"I doubt you saw that house in a picture. Rumor has it that that house is so well hidden that not many people even know it is there."

"Who are you?"

"Just someone who lives around here. The real question is who are you? Only one of you looks above school age but he doesn't look like a normal adult."

"We're on a… trip."

"Well why don't we go somewhere a little less open?" With that, the stranger gestured toward an alleyway. With a shrug, Hermione led the group after him. After a few minutes of walking, they were led to a house with a gate which the figure unlocked and opened.

"It's that house!" Hermione gasped.

"Thought so. No one has ever taken a picture of this house and no one ever will." When the figure got inside, Hermione got another shock. Inside the house the stranger took off his hood and facial coverings to reveal a man Hermione had seen only once.

"You!"

"Ah, so you do remember me. So what is the situation?"

Hermione gaped for a moment and then began to tell the man everything she knew. He said not a word until she had finished and then began his own story.

"My name is Homer Yushima. A while ago, I was part of an exploration team that met with the leader of one of the areas in the Digital Plane, Merukimon. Merukimon revealed that the son of two scientists had been living as a Digimon and told my colleague, Spencer Damon where to find the Digimon King. I managed to make it back but Spencer didn't. Eventually, he managed to send through the blueprint for the digivice and shortly after that, we found Kamemon's egg. Kamemon is my partner, a turtle digimon. With an old friend of mine, Richard Sampson, we put together DATS and I became a high ranking member. Eventually, I met Thomas, Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi but the strangest meeting back then was when I saw RAPTOR1, a lone Agumon befriend a boy, Marcus. I gave him his Digivice and secretly helped him through his early stages. After that, I was on the sidelines until the end of the war. When we were called here, I was positioned with Ai and Mako Issuree in London and I bought this place. When Harry died here, I kept the upkeep to the back to a minimum and spent some money getting his tombstone which I engraved myself. After those known as the Trekkers began to grow, I had to rebuild the house to suit their sizes. And now I wait for the Digidestined to come; only to find out only my-Marcus' team is the only one around."

"Who is this team?"

"Well," Homer said, pulling out a strange device and fiddling with it, "There's Marcus Damon…"

Marcus lounged on a sofa with his head propped up on his paws when his pocket began to vibrate. The bear-man stuck a paw in his pocket and pulled out his Digivice.

"His second in command, Thomas Norstein…"

Thomas held a chair out for his sister, Rolina. The blond had promised her that he'd take her out to eat and had finally gotten around to it. However, their night was interrupted by the Digivice strapped to his pocket. With a sigh, he flipped a button on the headset he always wore and listened to the message.

"Then there's Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujeda…"

Yoshi popped her shoulders back and put away her quill and ink. Her short brown hair whipped with the motion of the light jog she was keeping as she felt these long hours were making her soft. Occasionally, someone would stop and say hi but she only waved. Something in her pocket vibrated and she turned on her earpiece. After she listened to the message, she ran into a worried Arthur Weasley.

"And then we have the girls, Miki Kurosaki…"

Miki had just bunked down above her home, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and debated writing her friend, Megumi a letter. However, she was stopped by a vibration from her Digivice. With a sigh, she flicked on her earpiece and listened to the message.

"And Megumi Shirikawa…"

"Keep your hands off of me!" With a quick spin, Megumi slammed her left fist into the jaw of a man who was trying to get a look under her robes. Before she could chastise him more, she had to deal with a man in front of her. Before she could start on the man behind him, the blond felt a buzz from her pocket. "Answer message." She said. This activated her earpiece, showing her that the fight would have to end very soon.

"Spencer Damon…"

"One, two, one, two." Spencer Damon was in the middle of a workout, checking his rhythm on a speed bag. While in mid-swing, the brown haired man had to fish his Digivice out of his pocket to look at the message that had appeared on it.

"And Richard Sampson…"

Black haired Sampson rubbed his eyes and continued reading the Daily Prophet: Evening Edition, trying to find out if Voldermort was on the move. So far, only the deaths of a large amount of Hogwarts students seemed to be the concern. Before he could flip pages, he had to answer the message on his Digivice.

"And they are on their way now." Homer finished.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And they aren't the only ones who have been tasked with protecting Earth. I, Homer Yushima am the other member of that group but there are two others of note. Second in command, Felicity "Fell" Arbory and acting head of Dumbledore's Army, Hermione Granger."

"But that's me!"

"I know." Before either could add any more, a knock came from the door. Seamus, the closest one to the door went and opened it to reveal several familiar people and one unfamiliar one. "Marcus, Spencer, Thomas, Rolina, Miki, Yoshi, Arthur how nice to see you." Homer said.

"Where is my son?" Arthur demanded.

"Yoshi, you didn't!" Homer said. Yoshi looked guilty and then Homer sighed. "Ask Hermione. She was there but I was told he was turned to stone."

"Our brother was what?" Two voices cried out in unison.

"So you are the famous Weasley twins." Homer said with a sigh. "Well, enough about that later. How are we going to do this Marcus?"

"Well, my team will be attempting to rescue the others if it is alright with the acting head of the coalition."

To Hermione's shock, she saw everyone turn to her. "Me?"

"Well you are the best choice. Fell's a candidate but she doesn't know the story as well as you do."

"Then here's what we do. The Digidestined and I will go and free the rest of them, starting with the largest team. Dumbledore's Army will return to Hogwarts and protect the school. Remember that you know the truth and have a reason to fight for it. We need to get these tasks done as soon as possible, ignoring subtleties." Hermione said, blushing at the attention she was being given.

"We're coming too." Fred, George, Ginny, Fell, and Luna demanded.

"Fred and George, you can't be stopped but everyone else-"

"No!" Fell said. "Pansy is a friend. I can't abandon her or Draco. I know the others come first but I won't return until they are freed."

"And he's my brother!"

"I feel like I have to come."

When Hermione heard Fell, she decided to let the girl go. But when she heard Luna, she wasn't the only one to turn to the dreamy Ravenclaw. "What's wrong with your voi-" When Hermione saw Luna's face she screamed. Instead of normal rounded human ears and slightly thin cheekbones, Luna now had slightly tipped ears and her whole facial structure was more graceful, almost like a Tolkenese elf. "What is wrong with your face?"

"My face?" Luna said.

"Nevermind. Let's go. We need to get back and get back fast. Fell you'll stay and so will you Luna but I need you to protect my friends Ginny."

The Digidestined looked at each other and then nodded.

"Kamemon."

"Lalamon!"

"Pawnchessmon!"

"Bancholeomon!"

"Agumon!"

"Gaomon!"

"Realize!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to MirageGaogamon!"

"Kamemon warp digivolve to JumboGumemon!"

In a rush the large team jumped on all three monsters as well as Bancholeomon. As soon as they were on, the group raced to Hogwarts. At one point, they encountered Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father. As soon as the man learned of his son's death, the man quickly joined up and they were at the Hogwarts gates in no time. The Digimon quickly went back to their default forms and the group split.

**A.N. Still not caught up but with this post, you are now only 20 pages behind. Next up: What happened to the others? And now that Hermione is the leader, can she face the challenge? And why did she truly come on this journey? At last, the bit I wrote in chapter five will be posted… Next time.**


	15. Hermione's grand adventure

Hermione and Fell led the group into Hogsmeade, wondering where the rest of the Digidestined Homer had mentioned were at. Tired, the group stopped at The Three Broomsticks to see a large banner, food, and good music. The tables had been moved to the side to be replaced by a table that had chairs for the full group, including Malfoy to sit comfortably with a symbol at each seat. Even more amazing was the fact that both Sampson and Megumi were already there, Sampson sitting at a place marked with a coiled ferret and Megumi by a line drawing of a chess pawn.

Hermione sank down in a chair in front of a picture of an otter. With that, the rest of the group sat down and they ate. Just a few days ago, Hermione was just a schoolgirl but now she was the leader of a group she knew little about. Hermione rubbed her eyes and stared at the group; Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Fell, Miki, Megumi, Luna, Yoshi, Spencer, Sampson, Homer, Thomas, Rolina, Marcus. Each expected her to lead this group, to rescue a large amount of people and all she could do was stare. Finally she spoke up. "Why me? You could have anyone here so why did you pick me?"

"For the same reason I was picked." Marcus said. "Because there is something inside you that only you can't see."

Madame Rosmerta ran inside as though the hounds of hell were after her. Hermione turned but the woman only gasped out a quick, "The sky."

Hermione led the group outside where they all stood in shock. Though it was day time, the sky was as black as the purest obsidian but without the glint to it. The stars, frequent this far away from civilization were gone, their comforting twinkle absent from the sinister skies. Nearby, instead of a shop, the portal was a huge vortex. Ignoring her doubts of less than a minute ago, Hermione leapt in, wand drawn.

When she landed, she was shocked to see a twisted world where everything seemed to be bruised and broken. The trees looked like they were in pain and the sky was off. Even the water was strange, flowing more like mud than water. Curious, Hermione ran a hand down a tree and noticed that not only was her hand shaking, her wand was also no longer in it. "What is going on? Where am I?"

"The shadowed world, Faelith."

Hermione turned to see a wizened figure staring at her. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am the last of my people. We were once a great people when a darkness took us over. However, we never lost hope for a prophecy said that one with the fire of the sun in hand and the pain of loss in heart would come to save us from our prison. Perhaps you are the one?"

"I can't be. I'm not a leader or a savior. I can't even find the people I am supposed to save. How can you expect me to save your people?"

"Well could you go into that forest over there and get something for me? It's a sword that I lost that will guide me to the one who will save us. Don't worry, it's not hard to find. It's not too important so if you come back empty-handed then at least you tried."

"What does it look like?"

"Oh, just any old sword." The figure said, sketching a broadsword or similar that had no hilt, "But I must warn you, don't go looking for it too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it isn't extremely important."

With that, Hermione walked off into the forest. After walking for what seemed like hours, the trees began to thin. Hermione exited the forest to see a large hill or small mountain. Though she had been told not to look too hard, Hermione walked on. As though possessed, she would occasionally go in a different direction than the one she had intended until it became apparent that she could only go straight up. At last, she scaled the top and made her way down a caldera that opened up. However, it was obvious that she was not descending into a volcano, instead it appeared to be a blast crater. After a long time of walking, she finally was off the slope and about to enter another forest. She did so until it thinned to show the sword she was seeking.

Hermione noticed that her left hand was no longer shaking and so she held that one out to touch the blade. As soon as she did so, a cross-piece came up below her hand, exposing the blade underneath while a part detached itself from the top. The two bits curved around her hand, changing to a gold rapier style cross guard. Hermione stared at the sword curiously, noting that there seemed to be no separate pieces, that the sword was one single piece of metal. Happy that she was wearing jeans, Hermione stuck the sword blade through a belt-loop. It was at this moment, when she let go that she encountered a problem. When she let go, her hand began to shake so badly that her arm and shoulder hurt. Ignoring this, she turned and walked out of the forest. As she walked, she felt the bones of her fingers break. This pain was so intense that it made her hand go numb, causing it to fall to her belt loop. Strangely enough, as soon as it did so her now broken fingers curled around the hilt. Shocked, Hermione used her other hand to pry it away, now running toward the figure.

When she arrived back in front of the figure, Hermione quickly grabbed the sword and threw it at the figure's feet. Instead of landing longwise, the sword landed point down, back to its old shape. "I brought it."

The figure turned and threw back its hood, revealing a skeleton. "You must be very tired from finding the Sword of Split Soul."

"I am a little."

"Then rest where you stand." As the skeleton said this, Hermione found herself rooted to the spot, eyelids slamming shut. As soon as they did so, Hermione was fast asleep, still standing.

At that moment, the figure smiled, "For this will be the last time you will truly sleep." The figure flung its cloak off and raised both hands. At this, Hermione was levitated an inch above the ground. The skeleton quickly stripped Hermione of her clothes, lowering the sleeping girl to the ground to get the top clothes. Her hair was brushed, each stroke changing the hair from bushy to straight. A cloth was taken to her skin, erasing acme, stretch marks, and other deformities with each swipe. Excess body hair was removed with the cloth as well and when a separate cloth was used to clean Hermione's teeth, they reformed until they fit perfectly. Once this was done, the skeleton withdrew slim garments. "At last, the armor of suns can go to its owner. You will remember this when you wake up. This armor can never be removed and will remain invisible until it is needed. If you are wearing the armor and nothing else, it will look like light brown cloth. When I said the sword would lead me to the true savior, I lied. The one who can find it, the only one is the savior." With that, the figure fell silent and stood Hermione on the ground. Next, the skeleton raised its left hand which was mirrored by the sleeping girl. Through this method, the skeleton caused the girl to touch the sword, and then pierce the skeleton's heart, causing it to turn to dust.

As soon as the skeleton vanished, Hermione woke up to find the sword in her hand. She tried to let go of it, but before she could she noticed she was not wearing her robes at all. Alarmed, she spun to find them but they were gone. At this moment, she felt a sharp pain coming from her middle finger, causing her to drop the sword. When it landed on the ground, she felt her legs stiffen up and her hand move of its own accord and pierce the top of the sword. In pain, she jerked her hand back but instead of completely letting go, she found a gold thread had pierced her middle finger. As she noticed this, more threads came up, piercing each finger and repositioning them. Then, the threads retracted, bringing the sword up and into her palm. At this, the threads attached to her fingers forced them into a grip where her fingers swiveled and held the sword without curling. Bones snapped in such a way that Hermione knew would be permanently broken even with magic. Her fingers hurt as though something was crawling inside them, crawling up the wrist. As the feeling hit her wrist, it changed, the bone nub shrinking into the hand. At last, the crawling feeling stopped and the pain where it had gone became less. Hermione tried to turn her hand to look at the sword but instead of the wrist bending, only the elbow moved. In that instant, Hermione knew that she would never be able to use her wrist again.

In shock, Hermione ran to a nearby river and set the sword down. As soon as it touched the river, the pain in her arm grew and the river cleared, showing her the purple flesh where once was peach muscle, bone, and skin. She saw that she was wearing a brown tank top that exposed her midriff with brown short-shorts that started to grow up to join with the shirt. Birds began to sing and most of the trees became familiar people. In shock and forgetting that she was holding a sword, Hermione raised her hand. This act tore a hole in the sky, a hole which she quickly stepped through.


	16. Bondage! Possession?

Fell looked at the place where the portal stood. When Hermione leapt through, she had tried to follow but before she could, the portal vanished. Now, many hours later, she finally crumpled to the ground, crying over her loss.

"Fell. Fell, we need to go." Luna said.

"N-no. I won't leave her."

"Fell, we should go."

"I'm the leader and it is my job to keep everyone safe since Hermione is away. Until there is proof that she is gone forever then I will stay here. Go if you want to."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to stay?"

"Because I feel like I have to. Everything in me is telling me I can't leave. Not only that, it won't let me. And… I want to stay because I want her to help me get Pansy back."

"What if she doesn't come back?"

"Then I'll stand here forever."

"Does it feel like it's getting colder?" Homer asked with a shiver.

Everyone stopped but then Marcus spoke up. "No, it feels just… wait, it feels a little cold. Could it be?" With that, Marcus pulled out his wand to try a spell he could never do before. When he pulled it out, he was launched back in time to a memory three years ago.

Two and a half years ago, Hogwarts

"Hey Marcus." Harry Potter flagged Marcus Damon down.

"So did you do it? You know, kill Black?" Marcus asked.

"Of course not."

"But he killed your…"

"No he didn't. He traded places with another. When he found out, he confronted the one who did. The man, Peter Pettigrew shot a spell that killed twelve behind his back and then faked his death."

"So?"

"They both are free."

"So I heard you said your father rescued you?"

"No, I used a spell Lupin taught me."

"Can you teach me?"

"Alright, the incantation is Expect-o Pa-tro-num."

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Not so fast. In order for it to work you have to think about the happiest memory you have."

"Expecto Patronum!" Marcus yelled after a while.

"What did you use?"

"The memory of when I first met Agumon."

"Marcus, that's not nearly strong enough."

Present Day

Marcus paused for a moment, gathering Harry's last words of that memory inside him and then he turned his thoughts to the second he saw his "dad." After months of searching, he had finally found him. Of course, at that time he didn't know that it wasn't really his dad.

"Expecto Patronum!" Marcus roared. At that moment, two things happened. A small silvery dove flew out of his wand and a portal opened up, through which came the missing Digidestined who were led by a strange armored figure who had a wand in their right hand and a sword in their left in a strange grip. The stranger raised the left elbow and charged the Dementors, striking with sword and wand. Marcus quickly assisted with his newfound spell until the dementors were gone.

Right before the stranger struck the last Dementor, the sun broke the horizon and the stranger's knees buckled as they fell. Marcus struck the last Dementor and the group turned to see the armored stranger was gone. In its place was Hermione Granger with a sword in one hand, and her wand in the other. Instead of her clothing she was wearing when she entered the portal, the girl was now wearing what looked like a one piece swimsuit that was a light brown.

Alarmed, Thomas checked her breathing and then flipped her over. "She's still breathing. I think she's going to wake up very soon."

At that, Hermione woke up and stood. Thomas and Rolina couldn't help but notice that not only did Hermione keep hold of the sword, but she also did not use that arm to help herself up. "What's wrong?" She said, pocketing her wand.

"What do you mean? And how did you learn to fight like that?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Fight? I jumped through the portal and then wound up on the ground. I didn't fight."

"I think the question is what is wrong with your hand?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, I broke it while I was looking for everyone some stranger wanted me to get something for them and so I did and when I did I broke my hand." Hermione said.

"Well I'll see what I can do. Could you let go of that sword though?"

"I can't. I broke my hand and my wrist."

At this, Marcus bent down and used his paws to pull the sword away. As he did so, Hermione began to scream in pain. This got worse when Marcus finally pulled the sword away. The group saw that part of the sword had been wedged in her palm and that it still was attached to her hand by way of gold metal cables that were attached to her fingers. Marcus ran his claw down one and got a shock when the cable cut the claw off. "These cables are sharp." He said, sucking on the blood. When he did so, he noticed that he was bleeding from where he had touched the sword.

Tears ran down Hermione's face as the pain intensified. Not able to see from the tears, Hermione tripped and fell back onto the sword. As she did so, she gasped in relief. "That's better."

Thomas, who had been working on her arm, threw his wand down. "I guess we'll have to castrate it. I can't heal her arm for some reason."

Hermione nodded and then pointed to a spot a bit above her wrist. "This isn't broken yet. Maybe you can cut here?"

Marcus knocked Hermione to the ground, pinning her as he did so. Rolina grabbed Marcus' broken claw that was on the ground and handed it to Thomas. Then, she grabbed Hermione's hand at the elbow and got out of the way.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Hermione gasped out.

With that, Thomas slammed the claw down into Hermione's flesh and split the purpled flesh from the healthy peach colored. He quickly used a spell to light his wand and burnt the wound closed. Marcus and Rolina got off Hermione and Thomas rubbed his brow. However, the whole group, including Hermione was shocked at what happened next. Before she could get up, the threads in Hermione's severed hand grew and went into her good flesh. As a few inches of flesh purpled, the severed limb properly attached itself to the rest of her arm until her right arm was whole again. As this happened, Hermione heard a voice echo in her mind, _At last…_

"Who said that?"

_Don't you understand? What you have begun cannot be undone._

As this happened, Hermione screamed as she felt something take over her whole arm and force the gold threads to tie themselves to her nerve endings. Once five had been picked, threads grew up from the sword and found more endings until every nerve ending in her lower arm was attached directly to the sword through the cables. The pain grew so intense that Hermione blacked out.

However, instead of waking up to find her friends standing over her, Hermione woke up in a hallway with three doors. One of these was chained so firmly that Hermione couldn't make out the door itself. The second was closed with the light off while the third door was closed but with a light under it. This one she opened to find a warmly lit room with books everywhere. She left this room and entered the dark room to find a young and small man sitting at a hardwood table. Hearing her enter, the man looked up and gestured for Hermione to sit.

"Nice to see you again." He said with a faintly familiar voice.

"Do I know you?" Hermione said as she sat down.

"I was the one you met in Faelith. My name… well I can't tell you that but you may call me Fin."

"Fin?"

"It means End. I am- was the last of my race. When you met me I had been living alone for years and I hoped that you would be the one to find the sliver of metal that fell to Faelith aeons ago."

"Do-do you know what is going on? When Thomas cut my hand so I wouldn't lose any more bones and muscles, it attached itself to me again."

"The Sword of Split Soul cannot be held. If someone tries to grab it, they will fail to touch it. If however, they are the one destined to do so, it will remove the problem until it can properly be wielded. If you had let it be, the process would have been very slow, only happening when you used the weapon. However, you tried to remove it so it had to stop you from ever doing so again. If you try to cut it again, you will find it will have dire consequences."

"So what will happen?"

"You will slowly lose the ability to move that arm until it is completely frozen. Then, the destroyed flesh will fall, revealing the blade in its true form. This blade will not be separate. The blade is getting rid of your arm as it is useless. You cannot move your arm as you once could because the sword is slowly merging with you. If you look closely, you will notice the sword is actually cutting into your hand and reshaping itself as it wishes. When it is complete, half of your body will be made of a metal of extreme power while the other half… well, I never did learn about that."

Before Hermione could ask Fin another question, she opened her eyes to see she was back in Hogsmeade. Quickly, she grabbed her wand and cast a spell to conjure fire, which she used to burn the back of her hand. Quickly, the flesh fell off and she saw the sheen of metal in her hand. "No. This isn't possible." Hermione gasped, backing up slowly.

"Hermione!" Marcus and Fell gasped. The two ran to her and Marcus gulped before he spoke. "Wh-what next?"

Hermione's eyes glowed red and she spoke without the warmth her voice usually had. "We go to the Digital World. This world is broken and the cure is there." She turned to Fell and in her strangely metallic voice, she continued. "Except for you. You know what you must do." As she finished speaking to Fell, her eyes changed back to brown and she continued in her normal voice. "Whatever that means."

Fell closed her eyes for a moment and then spoke. "I need to stand here." The Slytherin moved a few steps over and then continued. "And then I need to kneel like this." Fell knelt and bowed her head as though she was going to have her head chopped off. "And then I don't know."

Hermione stared at Fell for a moment. As she did so, her clothing crept down her legs until it looked like she was wearing a suit with shorts attached to it. Her whole arm began to glow black and the sword came up and then fell onto Fell's exposed neck. The blackness that covered Hermione's arm and sword transferred itself to Fell's body and then the kneeling girl vanished.

As soon as Fell vanished, the blackness left Hermione's hand and she rubbed her forehead. "Stand back." She cried. Frightened, the group jumped back away from Hermione. Once again, the sword came up, the fabric of the outfit grew down, and then the arm and sword turned black. At this moment, Hermione slashed the sky and with her other hand waved the Digidestined. Before Luna could dash in after them, Hermione grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She then lowered the blade and the blackness fell away from both the sky and the skin, trapping every Digidestined in the Digital World.

"What have I done?" Hermione cried, pulling on her sword.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I've doomed them all." Hermione answered, giving up the sword and grabbing her head in her hand and crying. "Th-there's one way to end it."

"Hermione, no!" Luna cried.

Ignoring Luna, Hermione bent her elbow and stuck the sword below her heart as she couldn't pierce it. This caused an immediate reaction, prompting the girl to scream. The strange clothing grew until it incased Hermione's right hand up to the wrist, the top of her neck, the left shoulder, and both feet. The bones in her left hand cracked and her elbow melded into the rest of her arm as the gold threads ate her nerve endings to the shoulder. When she stopped screaming, Hermione's arm and hand were glowing a soft silver, an action that was mirrored by her now pupil-less eyes.

"H-hermione?"

"You are a strange phenomenon Ms. Luna Lovegood."

"You're not Hermione."

"Oh, I can assure you I am. However, I am not the human Hermione. I am the sword Hermione bonded with. For the sake of your friendship with her, I wish to ask you a favor."

"What is it you want?"

"Complete the transformation."

"How?"

"Just touch my arm. Would you do so?"

"What will happen?"

Instead of answering, the sword grabbed Luna's hand in its own and jammed it into the sword, spurting blood. The sword rubbed Luna's bloodied palm over the flesh and then held it at the shoulder. "Hold it right there."

"No!"

"Please."

Before Luna could say or do anything, a part of the sword blade came up and travelled over Hermione's flesh, encasing it with glowing silver threads. When it got to Hermione's shoulder, Luna ripped her hand from the shoulder and the threads wrapped around it. Once the threads finished, Hermione's eyes stopped glowing, settling to dull silver. Her pupils were now back, but instead of brown irises and a black pupil itself, the whites of her eyes were a very light silver-white while the irises were silver and the pupils a silver-grey. Hermione gritted her teeth as the striped threads melded together and settled around her skin, turning it silver. "I'm sorry. I thought that if I died, it wouldn't hurt anyone else but now I can never hurt myself. I can feel it growing, taking over my body. Soon, I will only be able to do what it wants me to."

Fell felt it following her, gaining on her. Frightened, the girl ran faster, her feet clanking on the black ground. She couldn't see anything but when she woke up in this black place, she felt a terrible presence notice her and ran. Now she continued on, tears flowing freely from her sightless eyes. Instead of brushing them off, Fell reached a hand up and felt the cut on the back of her neck. For some reason, it was pulsing not with her heartbeat or the fall of her footsteps, but in time with the breathing of the strange presence. _I don't want to die. _Fell thought.

She continued on but then, recalling the actions she had seen her friends both new and old take over the past week and stopped, turning to face the oncoming presence. It grew closer and closer until she could feel it on her skin. It seemed to run through and then turn. When it turned, it came back and when it ran into her, she jerked forward and ran for a moment before she was able to stop. A strange darkness crept through her whole being and at last she could see that she was standing right next to Luna and Hermione. The darkness seeped through her bones and began to eat them away from the inside until they were hollow pockets of bleached black bone. When the darkness had hollowed out her last bone, Fell walked forward.

Hermione gasped as she saw Fell appear out of nowhere. Fell smiled and then Hermione broke down in tears once again, this time because one of her friends had returned. "Fell. You're alive."

"Who's Fell?" Fell asked.

"You are. Felicity "Fell" Arbory."

"Yes, that name will do for now."

"If you aren't Fell then who are you?"

"I am the one who fell from heaven and rose from hell. When my brethren and I rebelled against our lord, our names were removed from his book. However, I found a way out and back to the light. I've wandered through the Earth and watched her people while trying to hold the balance. Before I was able to rise completely from hell I was known as The One Who Fell or Fell. But I did not fall completely. Now I am Una. Light and darkness are my being and I can control both."

"Oh no, I killed you."

"No, you revived me. Thank you Hermione."

"You know me?"

"Of course, we've been friends for a week or so. I've been seeking my other half but was only able to find it when the soulblade opened my soul so I could enter my mind and unlock the doors that were in my mind."

Hermione stared at her.

"But if you are uncomfortable, I could close the doors in my mind until my true power is needed." With that, Una blinked and looked back at Hermione. "There. You can call me Fell or Una but I'm Fell now. Listen, the Digidestined needed to go back. As a matter of a fact, by my calculations, the first group is ready; they are only sleeping until the time is right."

Hermione stared at Fell for a moment and then spoke up. "Then I guess we should go back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course."


	17. Rebirth

Under the earth of the Digital World Harry Potter woke up. However, when he tried to move, he found he could not, for stone was holding him in place. Being a being of fire that was once human, this alarmed him. Though he could breathe using the heat of the mountain, he was somehow unable to do so, only able to stand there. Though he did not know it, the spot he had been frozen to had moved so he was now below the world. After a moment, the stone around him glowed, the strata forming strange archaic symbols around him. For a moment, they were meaningless to him but then his eyes seemed to clear and he could read them.

When technology finally came to the worlds, a world was created that mirrored each world. These worlds were in turn connected by a spot made of sand that would awaken the true ability of those that knew one of these worlds. Those known as Digidestined were told that they were chosen to save their respective world and digital world because my sons, the Lower Sovereign believed that this was the purpose of the Digidestined. However I, Fenglongmon have awaited the day when the true purpose of the Digidestined would be revealed.

When the human boy known as Davis Motomiya became injured, I knew he was the first, the herald. As such, I took him and learned what I could from him. Through Davis, I met other Digidestined and recognized the energy signature that each would give off. A Digidestined goes through life, even at birth differently than other humans. Most are able to suspend disbelief easier while others had problems with change. Each had a string of Digitally Nurtured Aptitude encoded in their genetic makeup. This would lay dormant until the one coded with it was plugged into the Digital World fully. When a small group of Digidestined and some who were not Digidestined arrived, I caused the Digivices two of them wore to malfunction. At this same time, a charge went through all Digivices, rendering them all useless. Unfortunately, those not in the Digital World were not affected until their owners stepped foot in the Digital World. I then led the Digidestined to the point mistakenly believed to be Lord's Mountain so they could be plugged in.

Strangely enough, one human began to grow DNA at Outlet Portal and with the growth of that strand, she too became changed. It is my hope that she will be properly altered as well.

As you read these words, your transformation ends. You now are re-encoded with DNA and as such, my voice shall be your guide. The device you believed was there to help communicate with a Digimon was only created to bring you here. As it has done its job, it has disappeared while its contents have been uploaded to what was once your mind.

When Harry finished reading this, he heard a voice whisper to him. He found he could not refuse the voice and knew that it was the voice of Fenglongmon. _Return to the Human world._ Obeying, Harry looked at the programs that were in his mind and triggered a program that activated portals. When he did so, he found himself standing by the dual gargoyle gate that marked the entrance to Hogwarts School.

Hermione, Luna, and Fell managed to sneak outside the school with Ginny's help. Though they could run if they wanted to, the four girls stood in front of the gargoyles that marked the entrance to the school. Luna, with her elven features stood to the far left while Ginny stood to the far right, her body drooped with the sadness she now carried. Next to Ginny stood Fell, unchanged save the strange jeweled gauntlets she wore to contain her power. Finally, between Luna and Fell stood Hermione. When she turned up yesterday, the student body was quickly unnerved by her damaged purple limb, prompting Hermione to make bandages and wind them up her entire arm. Although the damage was only up to a point just above her elbow, Hermione now knew that there was no way to stop it and so she had wound the bandages all the way to her shoulder. The four stared off into space until they saw someone walk out of thin air. Luna, Ginny, and Fell prepared to fight when they noticed the stranger had red, orange, and yellow hair. Only one person had this coloration, the long believed to be dead, Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

Harry looked up at them and the four noticed his eyes were different. Instead of the flickering expression, his eyes were black with the exception of a ring where the iris would be. Noticing them, the right side of his mouth twitched. Everyone expected him to say something to his closest friends in the group, Hermione or Ginny but all he said was, "So Fenglongmon was right, you have changed Luna."

"Yes, I suppose I have."

"What's wrong with your arm Hermione?"

The girls stared at each other until another voice rang out from behind Harry, "After three years, I would have thought you would have learned how to talk to girls but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh like you can Davis? Besides, I have a reason to ask why my friend has bandages around her arm, or why my other friend looks like us or even why yet another looks like she wants to cry."

"Wait, Davis?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, turns out he wasn't dead after all." Harry said.

"Harry." The person at Harry's right hand walked forward, sending dark brown waves of hair rippling down. "The school is in shambles, shouldn't we worry about introductions later? And Hermione, I'm sorry for lying to you about the Digidestined. I couldn't tell you but even that doesn't excuse my behavior."

Hermione gasped for it was at that moment that she realized Sara Tozer had returned.

"No!" Harry cried, looking at Hermione's face, "Why? I-I thought we were friends, why did you cut me?" With that, the fire-wolf's eyes rolled back and he fell. Shaking, Hermione pulled her blade back and, hearing something turned and cut something else. As her eyes focused, she saw Ron with a gaping wound.

In anguish, Hermione began to scream, "No! Harry, Ron I'm sorry. Please no!""

"Hermione." Hermione felt something or someone shaking her awake. "Hermione, wake up you had a nightmare."

Hermione opened her eyes, "Can't I get a little sleep here Lavender?"

Lavender Brown looked at Hermione. "Hermione, it's morning. So what were you dreaming about this time?"

Hermione looked at her dorm mate in shock. "Dreaming? What are you talking about, I was trying to get some sleep."

"You've been waking up and screaming for the past three nights, what is wrong with you?"

"Lavender, I don't know what this is about but I haven't been able to sleep for more than 15 minutes at a time for the past three nights and you know it."

At this, Lavender took a deep breath and began to scream, "Professor!"

Hermione grabbed her face in her hand and sighed. "You do know you're yelling for the wrong person."

Before Lavender could say anything else, Professor McGonagall showed up. "How's your arm, Hermione?" The Professor asked.

"Luna told you about it didn't she Minerva?"

"Even if she didn't, it's kind of obvious."

"Well it's alright. It tickles sometime but that's it."

"What is wrong Ms. Brown?"

"Hermione has been having nightmares but when I confronted her she said she doesn't remember any nightmares and says she has only had 15 minutes of sleep since this has been going on."

Minerva sighed and then looked Hermione in the eye. "Start talking."

Hermione looked away and then delivered the shocking news. "I haven't seen the stars for three days. I-I think I'm losing my memory."

Minerva put her hands in her face for a moment and then drew Neko o chōyaku. "Harry taught me that there is one real way to communicate with your sword." With that, Minerva raised the sword.

Harry sat up. "Ron, Minerva's about to do something stupid."

"I know, I can sense it." Ron then turned to Harry, "But don't do something reckless yourself Ha-" Ron broke off when he saw Harry had vanished in a puff of smoke.

When Minerva's weapon was about to impale Hermione, Harry barged in. However, the sword was too far gone and in the next instant, the sword impacted, causing a shockwave that threw Lavender, Harry, and Minerva into the wall.

**A.N. And with this, you are officially caught up. Sorry for the late posting and I hope when the part I am currently writing is finished I will actually post it without making you wait. Until then, thank you for reading: Harry Potter and the Digidestined, Harry Potter and the Heart of Flame, Harry Potter and the Valkyrie, Harry Potter and the Broken Past, Harry Potter and the Soul Swords, and this, Harry Potter and the New Student.**


	18. Cats at play

The Forest of Neko o Chōyaku-Minerva McGonagall's Mind

When Minerva awoke, she thought she was in the Forbidden Forest. However, she quickly found out that this was not the case. Exploration showed that some parts of the trees were clawed, notably the tops while there were berry bushes, lakes, and even a pile of leaves that looked like a bed. However, the strangest place was a clearing with lines drawn on it to form some kind of game. Curious, Minerva knelt down to see a figure of a cat drawn next to her, paws the size of Minerva's hands and feet.

Minerva took the position of the markings, balancing herself on her haunches. Then, she stepped over to another drawing that showed the cat's tail to the left and one leg missing. Following along, Minerva drew her sword to copy the picture. As she went around, it was apparent that this was a sword maneuver involving pirouettes and sweeping strikes. At last, she finished, arriving back at the starting shape.

"Well done." A silky voice purred. Minerva spun around to see a black panther licking its paws from a hanging branch.

"Who are you?"

The cat stopped mid-lick and then leapt down, executing a double somersault before landing right in the middle of the circular lines. "You don't recognize me? A pity."

"Recognize you? But I don't see h-" Minerva broke off when she noticed the panther's tail was in a familiar straight shape, the same shape as her sword.

"Ah, I see. You do recognize me after all. I was wondering when you would be able to see me as I really am."

"Wh-where are we?"

"Now that is the best question you've asked me all the time we've known each other. It's always been attack this or attack that or who are you. Well." The cat said with a lick. "We're in your mind."

"My mind?"

The panther leapt, shrinking down to the size of a kitten in mid-leap to land around Hermione's neck like a furry scarf. In this position, the cat whispered into Minerva's ear. "Most of your people believe that there is only one world, one Earth. However, there are many others. Some are defended by Digidestined, Wizardry and Witchcraft rule others. However, there is one world that is watched over by people known as Soul Reapers."

"Soul Reapers?"

"Oh no, they are not like that reaper. These souls use a part of their soul in sword form to take the innocent dead to a place where souls can live until it is time for them to be reborn. Souls that do bad while dead are cleansed and sent there too. But the completely bad souls are sent to Hell where they must serve out all of their days."

"What do these... Soul Reapers have to do with me?"

"Somehow, the abilities of Soul Reapers have made their way here. They aren't true Reapers but perhaps they could be one day. One of these has a soul that is very feline. As such, the soul of that person, when wielding the power of a reaper took on the form of a woman and the form of a cat."

"Wait, you don't mean?"

"You. One of the abilities of a Reaper is that their soul is cut in two, a spirit form and a soul form. Another is that the Reaper subconsciously creates a world for their spirit to live in. This world then becomes their mind, the inner reaches. That very place is where we are standing."

"Why have I come here? How have I come here?"

"You have come here to talk with me. How is a different story. The Sword of Split Soul when pierced must have knocked the people around it unconscious. As you are a partial-Reaper, you came here. However, if you need to speak to me after you regain consciousness, just meditate with me. Through that, you can meet with me in safety. Another way is to pierce yourself with me which will bring you to my world which is also yours."

"So now what? Do we wait for me to wake up?"

"Oh no. Follow me." With that, the cat jumped up onto a branch and using that as a stepping stone, soared off to another. Minerva followed but could not keep up. Seeing this, the cat laughed, "Not on the ground, come on!"

Minerva opened her mouth to say she couldn't when the look on the cat spirit's face caused her to jump up and swing herself on a low hanging branch. With that momentum, she was able to fly through the air, landing on another branch. Together, the two flew through the forest; sometimes on tops of branches and other times swinging through them. It soon became a race to see who could get farther, Minerva laughing like she had never done before. At last, the forest ended to lead to a lake. Without pause, both flew off with the cat yelling to "point yourself." Minerva hit the water, the built up speed causing her to soar down and through a tunnel that branched off from the lake. Just as she was about to run out of air, the two poked their heads up into a cave filled with multicolored crystals. Here, the cat, Neko o Chōyaku saw that Minerva was beginning to fade and as such, she turned and whispered, "I'll be here if you need me."

With that, Minerva McGonagall woke up to see the ceiling of the Hospital Wing.


	19. Fiery matters

Mountain of Dragon and Phoenix-Harry Potter's Mind

Lavender Brown awoke to find herself not on a floor or in the Hospital Wing but instead in a strange cave. Next to her was a fire that strangely enough, had no source of fuel such as twigs or bark. Feeling cold, Lavender put her hands over the flames to warm them only to pull them back as she heard a familiar voice yelling at her.

"Oy! Do you know how perverted that looks?"

"H-Harry? Where are you?" Lavender asked. At the next moment she could have sworn that the fire was rolling its eyes at her but fires have no eyes… or do they?

"I'm right here." The fire said.

"The fire is talking, why is the fire talking?" Lavender asked with a sense of panic.

At that, the fire cracked an eye open, yes an eye and stood up to nine feet. While Lavender watched with her mouth agape, the fire reformed itself into a familiar lupine shape, the shape of Harry Potter.

"What, how did you?"

"I just gathered up the heat in my body into a more recognizable form." Harry said. Ignoring Lavender's stunned and confused face, he walked outside to find himself on the side of a snowy mountain.

"Hey Harry?" Lavender asked from behind him.

"Hm?"

"What is with the robe?"

Harry looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a strange black robe with a flame colored belt holding his sword-sheath to his shoulder. "I don't know."

After that, the two hiked up the mountain until they got to a recognizable spot, the top. There, Harry saw a familiar looking tree, this time with a phoenix and a small dragon sitting in its branches. As he approached, both creatures stirred and looked at him.

"Hello Harry." The phoenix said with an airy voice.

"Wh-who are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" The dragon grumbled with a gravelly voice.

Harry stared for a moment and then shrugged. "Are you Galon Tân?"

Before the beasts could respond, they caught sight of Lavender. With a hiss, the dragon asked, "What is that human doing here?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea."

The phoenix ruffled its feathers and then in a more businesslike voice, spoke up. "No matter. Now to business. The actions of Minerva have knocked you unconscious. As such, we felt we should use this time to teach you how to wield our power. We have watched and although you can release us, you still have no idea how to use that power."

"I don't understand."

"We are two parts of a whole, each part separate but together. When things get difficult, you dissolve that whole to try to get more power. Now that we have time, we shall show you how to combine that whole."

"Alright."

"Human girl."

"Ye-yes?"

"Fighting us is not the same as fighting a human. May we borrow your body to help Harry face that which he will face in the future?"

"Keep Lavender out of this!" Harry yelled.

"Will in help him?" Lavender asked.

"More than you will ever know."

Lavender looked off into the distance for a moment before reaching a critical decision. "Yes."

At that, the phoenix flew over to Lavender and then landed on her back. The spirit seeped through until the girl's brown eyes changed to a soft red-orange. Finally, the merged being looked up and spoke with a voice that was a combination of Lavender and the phoenix. "First, you must learn to fight with the fire of your spirit. This is a fluid style that encompasses the elegance of flame. Watch and learn, Harry Potter. First, the sealed fighting."

Lavender Phoenix leapt into the air as a sword appeared in her hand. She quickly spun it until it looked like a disk of flame. This she released, leaving Harry to quickly block. The boy darted forward only to find Phoenix had spun out of the way, a wave of fire pushing Harry back. Occasionally, the sword switched hands and was used like a stave to circulate the fire. At last, Harry began to adopt this into his fighting style at which point, Lavender Phoenix held up a hand to stop him. "Good. Now let us see how you fight with power unsealed."

The sword in Harry's hands began to change and Phoenix jumped back. Harry spun the sword like in the unsealed form which earned him a nod. Then the boy asked, "What if I am being attacked from all sides?"

"Try spinning in a figure eight." Then, the voice shifted to an almost hypnotic quality. "Left down, up right down, up." At first, Harry had troubles but he quickly got it, then splitting his blades and using them as separate wheels. At this, the phoenix separated from Lavender. "Well done, both of you."

At this, Harry slumped, leaning on his left leg in exhaustion while Lavender looked at her hands in shock. "Th-that was amazing."

After a few minutes, the dragon roared, "It is my time now." With that, the dragon flew into Lavender and spoke up. "While the phoenix is the spirit, elegance and grace; I am the heart, fierce and bold. My style is more ferocious than your own but it is closer." The sword reappeared and Lavender Dragon bent a knee and slid toward Harry, blade out. Harry parried with a small sweep of the blade but Dragon was there with a foot to the groin. "Don't back down; keep fighting until your opponent is down. Lunge, duck, get in your enemy's guard and strike with instinct." As it said this, Dragon got under Harry's guard to deliver a succession of raps to the head. Harry soon realized that this was more like the rage of fire and quickly was darting and dashing around to deliver blows when he could. After several minutes, the dragon finally retreated and left Harry to rest.

After a few minutes, Harry and Lavender woke up in the Hospital Wing.


	20. Two minds

Hallway of Souls-Hermione Granger's Mind

Hermione woke up in the strange book filled room. Still feeling groggy, she rubbed her face with her hand before rising to her feet. She quickly walked outside and noticed the chained door was not chained as tightly. Curious, she walked up to it but froze when she heard Fin's voice. "If you do that, there is no going back."

Hermione turned around, "What do you mean?"

"You open that door and the Sword of Split Soul will be complete. If you are not ready then go back but if you are, you can never return to this point."

Hermione reached her hand out to the door and then stopped, pulling it back. Then, with a firm hand she reached over and touched the door. The effect was instantaneous as the chains blew out into dust and the door swung open to reveal a dark grey carpet with white lining on a light grey floor. Curious, she stepped inside. As her footsteps rang out, each sent a splash of color down the room, changing it as she went to a wooden floor with a red carpet with gold trim. Everything in front of her was the same colorless grey but everything behind her was reminiscent of a palace throne room. Pictures of multiple events lined the walls and banners, leaving only ceiling and floor bare. At last, she made it to the end of the room where a shadowed figure sat on a throne with one of equal height sitting next to it.

Hermione noticed the figure and started to try to wake it up, first in a quiet voice and then screaming but to no avail. At last, angry she walked forward. As soon as she sat on the dais the thrones sat on, the figure and thrones shifted, becoming full of color. The figure was a human with long brown hair, the same brown as hers was that covered its eyes. Before Hermione could speak, the figure sat up and then flipped its hair around until it fell behind. Finally, the figure opened its eyes and spoke. As soon as it did so, Hermione realized the figure was a man. "Greetings Hermione. You do not know how long I have waited for you."

"Who are you?"

"I am you, or at least the half of you that has been missing for aeons."

"What do you mean?"

The figure rubbed his eyes with his left hand before continuing. "At the end of one universe, the astral matter was gathered together and used to shape a sliver of metal so strong it could never break. This action caused the leftover matter to be flung about, giving way to your own universe. In the blast, I the sliver was flung to a planet. But, it was the wrong one. After I landed, I slept until the one who had only half a soul would be born."

"So then what?"

"Then, a little over sixteen years ago, a baby girl was born to two dentists. At that, I woke up a little but could not fully waken until she came. In my now partially awakened state, I soon noticed a darkness changing the world I had landed on, freezing its inhabitants. Still I waited until I felt the one I was to find drawing near. Subtly, I called and she answered. A boy who had found me but was not destined to be mine guided her the rest of the way until I was just barely asleep in her hand. Now, she has woken me completely and stands before me. Now, we have one last thing to do. Please, sit."

Hermione shrugged and sat down on the other throne. Quickly, it moved to settle to her exact proportions, at first squeezing her whole body until it settled comfortably. Hermione turned and looked at the figure before asking, "What is your name?"

"You can call me many things. There is one word that describes me, a double and that is Yami. If you would like, you can call me that or Yami Hermes or Hermes the Yami, and Hermione, while you have the day the night will always belong to me, remember that…"

With that, Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing.


	21. Windlust's end: The way opens

Harry paced back and forth atop the Astronomy Tower, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. He could scent Dudley in the East Tower, Minerva in a southern tower, and both Neville and shockingly Lavender in the West tower. Lavender had never forgotten Harry's inner world and had taken shifts with Neville who had no exterior power. The wolf being was lost in thought as he had noticed that the smell of rotting flesh from Professor Dumbledore was getting worse as well as the visions of the future he was having. However, he was quickly forced to action by a familiar scent. Noting Windlust was approaching from the south, Harry quickly let out a howl that rang out through the night.

Lavender and Neville stared at each other and nodded, both grabbing their brooms. To the south, Minerva was leaping from stone to stone, almost as though the tower was a flat plain to run across. Harry jumped down and then created an updraft which his cousin used to lightly jump down. When they landed and met up, the five quickly took up a position shoulder to shoulder with practiced ease.

"We've practiced this many times, now let's stop the wind." Harry roared.

The group let out a low cheer before pulling out wands and swords. Harry and Minerva wielded theirs with a new confidence that was mirrored by Lavender. The group waited until Windlust appeared before they struck.

"Take your stance, Aramusha!" Dudley leapt into battle, slashing and hacking without restraint, quickly covered by Neville and Lavender. To his left and right, Harry and Minerva were fighting with unreleased swords, Minerva leaping and dashing like a whirlwind herself. Harry's fires burned bright through his sword which he spun elegantly before striking a weak point. Occasionally, Harry would release his sword then change it back to an unreleased blade when he needed longer reach, other times using his other hand to throw fireballs until at last, the wind fiend was gone for good.

After a few minutes, the group started laughing, they had done it! However, their excitement was cut short by a familiar voice calling to them, "What is the meaning of this Harry?"

Mentally berating himself for letting his guard down, Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing before them. "We just wanted to go to Hagrid's." Harry said.

"By jumping off the Astronomy Tower?"

"We are so dead." Neville muttered.

"Start explaining and I want all of it." Dumbledore said.

"Well…" Then Harry took a breath, "I'mahalfwolfhalffirebeingtaskedwithsavingtheworld fromtheseshadowbeingsthatwanttoteardownthisworldst artingwithHogwarts."

Dumbledore took a look at Harry for a moment, "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Oh, and you're going to die tonight. Now why do you smell like rotting flesh?"

With that, Dudley groaned, Minerva swore, Neville gasped, and Lavender muttered something about tact.

"Did you just say that with a straight face?"

"Well yeah. If that wound doesn't do you in, someone else will."

"Harry I need to speak to you."

"Then speak."

"I want to do it in private."

"Well, I tell my team everything."

"Fine. I have been trying to find and destroy Horcruxes."

"Which are?"

"Evil bits of soul that Voldermort created to make himself immortal. I destroyed this ring and you destroyed his diary but now I have a lead on a necklace that belongs to the Slytherins. I would like your help."

Harry leaned over and sniffed the ring on Dumbledore's arm. "It has the same smell as the diary. Well, what are we waiting for?"

Harry and Dumbledore appeared at the mouth of a cave. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Are you sure this is the place?"

Dumbledore ignored Harry and padded forward to board a simple boat that was tethered to the dock by a chain. Harry, shrugging burnt the chain and the boat set off for an island in the neon green water. When they arrived, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "No matter what happens, I need you to keep giving me the liquid in that hole there."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"If I was meant to die today then this is my last chance."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, communicating with his team to set the stage. At last, he spoke up. "Minerva wants to thank you for all that you've done and promises to keep the school safe. Marcus, Miki, Megumi, Thomas, and Yoshi want to thank you for all you've done to help. Hermione hopes that you'll live long enough to die at her blade, Neville… Neville wants you to be happy, Ron doesn't want you to die, none of them do, and Draco wants to apologize." With that, Harry bent down and grabbed a seashell, gathering the liquid in the hole up until the shell was full. With a saddened heart, Harry held it to Dumbledore, forcing the liquid down. And so it went, with Dumbledore crying, yelling, pleading and Harry forcing the liquid down the older man's throat. At last, the liquid was gone from the hole and Harry took a locket that lay in it. Harry then used his power to possess the man, walking him to the boat and rowing across. When they exited the cave mouth, Harry exited the body and then used the knowledge he had gained earlier that year to Apparate Dumbledore to Hogwarts.

A familiar skull-and-snake shone over the school like a demon moon. Harry looked up at it and cried tears of fire. It was just like he had seen, any moment now Madame Rosmerta would come out under the Imperius Curse to tell Dumbledore that a student had been killed. Sure enough, this happened and Dumbledore flew up to the top of the tower that Harry had earlier stood. He quickly tried to force Harry into a full body bind, which the beast quickly pretended to be under. -One, two, three, now Hawk.- Harry thought. Now, Draco followed orders by knocking out Dumbledore's wand. Harry counted some more until Professor Snape came out. Then, Harry shouted and ran up to the man, tripping him so that instead of performing the Killing Curse, Snape fell into Dumbledore, causing the white haired man to fall to his death.

Dumbledore fell, shocked that the spell hadn't worked on Harry. Yet, why did the boy not stop Severus, and why was it raining fire? He felt something tug at his mind and break through the mental barriers he had like they were butter and then for an instant he was in black space…

"Professor."

Dumbledore looked up to see Ron Weasley standing opposite him. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Before you fall completely, do you have any last questions?"

"Where am I?"

"Your mind."

"Was that you?"

"Yes."

"How did you break through my Occlemency?"

"I'm telepathic. It's a long story but to sum it up, I had to fight and take out a spirit that had my mind. Eventually I won but I fell unconscious. During that time, I gained that power."

"Do you know why Harry didn't try to stop Severus?"

"It was at Hermione's request. A killing curse would have exterminated the soul, leaving the body. However, falling to your death will leave the soul intact, allowing her to pierce it directly."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

At that moment, Dumbledore woke up to see the ground too close to stop and he fell to his death. Yami Hermes leapt out from the shadow of the tower and quickly pierced the still warm body before darting away.

Weeks later, the funeral took place. The Digidestined who had attended Hogwarts sat together and listened to a dog-like man giving Dumbledore's eulogy. From the shadows, Sirius Black listened, not knowing what had gone on. At last, the body was placed in a mausoleum and Fawkes; Dumbledore's loyal phoenix flew to Harry's shoulder. Most of the students quickly left with only the Digidestined remaining.

Harry stroked his new friend and spoke up. "We all knew this would happen. We also know that most of us will not be attending next year. Those that are not find the horcruxes and bring them to me or cut them with your Zanpakuto. Remember to stay safe and stick to the shadows. Now that the only wizard who Voldermort fears is gone, you know he'll be on the move. Those of you in the ministry, keep us posted as discretely as possible, you know that will be his target. We'll all meet again in a few months." With that, the group boarded the Hogwarts Express, prepared to enjoy their last summer before the evidential showdown.


End file.
